Piano in the Dark
by Hinagy
Summary: Universo Alterno Despues de la trágica muerte de su madre, Rachel es apartada de todo lo que tenga que ver con la musica, pero en su corazon, sabe que es su destino, seria tan malo cumplir su sueño de ser cantante? Soy horrenda para los summary. Finchel.
1. Capiutlo 1: Recordando lo que se perdio

Disclaimer: No poseo nada, ¡nada! Los personajes de glee pertenecen a su autor y las canciones mencionadas a "Sweetbox".

Nota de la Autora: Hola! Soy Hinagy y este es mi primer fic de Glee, antes de comenzar quisiera aclarar algunos puntos: Jesse estudia en McKinley, no existe el club Glee como lo conocemos en la serie asi que se podría considerar como un universo alterno, Finn no es el quarterback del equipo ni tampoco popular, los siento por las chicas St. Berry pero esto es un Finchel, soy Finchel de hueso colorado. Creo que es todo por ahora, espero les guste! Aquí vamos!

Capitulo 1: Recordando lo que se perdió…

Una mujer con un hermoso vestido dorado se encuentra cantando sobre un escenario frente a miles de aficionados que la ovacionan e idolatran. ¿Su nombre? Shelby, es el ídolo del momento, millones de discos vendidos y toda una armada de fans alrededor del planeta esperan que cante en sus ciudades. En la última fecha de su tour mundial, la canción "Stay" era el momento central del concierto.

¿Su inspiración? Rachel, su hija de 2 años que se encuentra tras bambalinas junto a su padre, James. Esas dos personas son el centro y la vida de Shelby, ellos son el motivo de que esté planeando retirarse aun cuando su carrera apenas comienza.

_Stay with me, stay with me… _Su voz se eleva y llega a todos los rincones del estadio donde los asistentes sostienen luces de bengala que se mueven al ritmo de la balada.

Un relámpago, ¿de dónde vino?, un sonido que interrumpe la armonía de la balada, un grito entre el público. Shelby se asusta y observa al público, ¿Por qué la ven tan asustados? Un segundo relámpago, la audiencia se agacha y dos guardias corren hacia ella, se siente mareada…le falta el aire, observa a su hija por última vez…

_Rachel…_

**14 años Después**

Rachel camina rumbo a la escuela preparatoria William McKinley como cada mañana. Al pasar por el frente de un café escucha una canción conocida…

_But I miss you, 'cause I really miss you…_

"Yo también te extraño mama" la joven intenta continuar con su camino pero el anuncio del locutor la detiene.

"Esa fue nuestra querida Shelby con su éxito 'Miss you', hoy se cumple un año más desde el trágico suceso en el que sería su último concierto, para los que no lo saben o eran muy jóvenes en ese entonces, Shelby fue asesinada por un francotirador durante el concierto, el caso sigue abierto y no se tienen esperanzas de encontrar al asesino. Por otro lado, a la cantante le sobreviven su esposo y su hija de los cuales se desconoce su paradero, pero donde quiera que estén les deseamos lo mejor y si su hija heredo su talento no debe de tardar en lanzarse al estrellato. En otras noticias…"

"No sé si herede su talento" dijo para sí misma, continuando su camino "pero dudo lanzarme al estrellato, la música está completamente prohibida en mi casa".

Y así era, James Berry había prohibido en su casa todo aquello que tuviera que ver con lo que le había arrebatado a su esposa. Cuando se mudaron de Nueva York hacia Lima, su padre trajo todas las cosas que le habían pertenecido a Shelby, su ropa, sus premios y su amado piano de cola, todo había sido protegido y encerrado bajo llave en el sótano de la casa. La llave, obviamente solo la tenía James, y Rachel tenía terminantemente prohibido bajar ahí. Lo único que Rachel tenia de su madre era una fotografía en su cuarto.

A pesar de todo James no era un mal padre, la mantenía segura, alimentada, era un bueno proveedor, pero en cuanto a lo emocional…bueno…era un poco, reservado. James no es el tipo de hombre que abraza o besa regularmente, o que sonríe mucho o que expresa sus sentimientos…se le podría calificar como frío, pero Rachel no tenia duda alguna de que la amaba y se preocupaba por ella. Su teoría era que seguía afectado por la muerte de su madre y que la sobreprotegía por miedo a perderla a ella también.

Sin darse cuenta, Rachel ya se encontraba en la escuela, se dirigió a su casillero para consultar su horario, un poster de su madre la saludo al abrir la puerta, si ya se, se supone que lo único que tiene es la foto en su cuarto pero, una chica tiene sus secretos.

"Hola de nuevo" dijo sonriendo "veremos cómo nos va hoy" movió a un lado su ipod y…la música está prohibida ya se, ¿tengo que explicar lo de los secretos de nuevo? Tomó su horario y consultó la primera hora del lunes, español, la materia no era su fuerte pero por lo menos el maestro era agradable. Tomó sus libros y se dirigió a su clase.

Caminó por los pasillos de la escuela encontrándose con jóvenes de su edad o un poco más grandes que reían, discutían, coqueteaban y otras cosas típicas de los adolescentes. Rachel pasó como una sombra entre ellos, podía sonar dramático pero no tenía a alguien que considerara como su amigo, pero a pesar de que a Rachel le gustara el drama no podía evitar el desear ser popular, o lograr su sueño, ser una cantante famosa igual que lo fue su madre, aunque la idea de ser asesinada en medio de un concierto la consumía de miedo. En cuanto a su padre, desde muy pequeña le inculco que podía ser lo que quisiera ser en la vida, excepto claro: música, cantante, actriz, modelo o cualquier otra cosa que atrajera a las masas. Ah sí, vagabundo también estaba descartado.

Se sentó en su lugar habitual, pared derecha y en el área del medio, justo ahí donde no llamas la atención, los mas matados estaban al frente como Jacob, el chico raro del afro que no dejaba de verla cada vez que entraba al aula y Artie, un joven en silla de ruedas; en el fondo del salón estaba Puckerman, el típico chico malo de la escuela, y sus fans: Santana, ella es una perra (es en serio ella misma lo decía, y muy orgullosa debo agregar) y Brittany, ella es especial, dicen que pasó la noche en la escuela porque olvido como ir a casa, ambas porristas, ambas hermosas al igual que Quinn, líder de las porristas y novia del chico más popular de la escuela: Jesse St. James, no solo era apuesto, tenía una voz hermosa y no se molestaba en lucirla durante las asambleas escolares.

Quinn y Jesse llegaron juntos como de costumbre, era como ver llegar a la realeza adolescente, se notaba que ambos disfrutaban el poder y la atención, alguien al lado de Rachel suspiró, era Finn, el ex -novio de Quinn, todos sabían que ella lo había dejado por Jesse. Rachel no hablaba con él, pero se encontraban juntos en varias clases. El aula se fue llenando de bullicio, llegaron los dos chicos que siempre estaban bailando: Matt y Mike, la gótica del grupo Tina y la diva Mercedes, justo antes de que llegara el maestro llego Kurt, el dios de la moda, lástima que los demás del grupo no entendieran su buen gusto.

"¿Qué clase de hombre usa ropa así?" dijo Puckerman señalando a Kurt, mientras sus fans se reían.

"Uno con estilo" susurro Kurt de mala gana mientras se sentaba.

"Parece uno de esos canguros con bubis" dijo Britanny sonriendo.

"_Buenos días a todos_" dijo el maestro en español, al no ver respuesta tradujo la oración "significa buenos días…"

"_Buenos días señor Schuester"_ respondieron todos con desgana.

"Excelente, hoy veremos los verbos en pasado copretérito" dijo a sus alumnos, al ver una mano levantada le cedió la palabra "¿si Britanny?"

"Yo tenía un collar de copretérito" dijo con expresión distraída.

"…ehm…muy bien, vamos a trabajar en parejas para leer las copias que les estoy entregando y van a identificar los verbos en pasado y pasado copretérito" dijo el sr. Shue mientras les entregaba hojas "Muy bien, vamos a numerarnos para hacer las parejas"

"…ahhh…no…." Comenzaron las protestas por parte del grupo, siempre que se enumeraban algo salía mal, ese día no fue la excepción.

"Bueno creo que primero tenemos que leer" dijo Artie a Brit.

"¿Eres un trasnformer?"

"Hola" dijo Mike haciendo un giro para sentarse frente a Tina.

"…" tomo su hoja y comenzó a leer.

"Ehm…hola" dijo Quinn con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Hagamos el trabajo y ya ¿quieres?" respondió Finn escondiendo su cara detrás de la hoja.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" dijo Rachel nerviosa.

"Claro es un país libre" respondió Jesse sin verla.

"Supongo que lo primero es la lectura así que…" dijo Rachel pasando su cabello por detrás de la oreja y tomando la hoja, ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Oh si, por el chico más popular y apuesto de toda la escuela.

"Como gustes" dijo mirándola y recargándose en la mesa. Se notaba que la clase lo fastidiaba.

Rachel fue recorriendo el texto, era una sección de Romeo y Julieta, obviamente en español, Rachel fue subrayando los verbos con su marcador, mientras que Jesse tarareaba junto a ella, lo cual la hizo ponerse aun más nerviosa.

"Puedes dejar de tararear…" dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la lectura "me pones nerviosa"

"Oh…te…pongo nerviosa" respondió el chico acercando el rostro "y, ¿se puede saber por qué?"

"Ah…yo…" definitivamente no esperaba que le preguntara eso "yo…yo…me…ahh…"

"Si" dijo sonriendo "esa es la cara que todas ponen cuando les pregunto eso, si te cantara al oído créeme, te desmayarías"

"…" Rachel lo observo con no muy buena cara.

"¡Ey no me mires así! A todas les pasa, se ponen nerviosas, no parar de suspirar y cuando menos lo piensan están completamente enamoradas de Jesse St. James"

"¿Ah, sí?" pregunto Rachel.

"Si, es mi talento, además del canto, del ballet, la actuación… " dijo contando con sus dedos.

"Sabes me encantaría escuchar tu inventario de aptitudes pero, olvide mi diccionario en mi casillero y tengo que ir por él" se levantó y se dirigió a su casillero por su diccionario inglés/español. Todo parecía indicar que Jesse St. James era de la clase de tipos que saben que son apuestos y saben aprovecharlo.

Rachel tomó su diccionario y regresó inmediatamente al salón, no podía arriesgarse a que la castigaran y arruinar su historial perfecto. Al momento de entrar en el salón se percató de que algo había cambiado en la escena, Quinn estaba sentada riendo con Jesse. Cuando la pareja se percato de que ella los observaba, la rubia la miro de arriba abajo y comenzó a reír.

"Lo siento, pero el sr. Shue nos hizo cambiar de pareja, por qué no te sientas con Finn" dijo Jesse sonriendo descaradamente, lo que hizo que su novia se carcajeara.

"No hay problema" dijo dirigiéndose hacia Finn "¿puedo sentarme?"

"Si sabes que el señor Shuester no los cambio de pareja ¿cierto?" dijo Finn sin verla a la cara.

"Claro que se que miente, no es tan buen actor" dijo sentándose frente a Finn "lo que el señor St. James no sabe es que soy muy mala con el español y subraye todo mal"

"…" Finn despegó los ojos de la hoja y la observo con una sonrisa un poco ladeada (si ya saben cuál) "me agradas, no había conocido a una chica que no cayera ante los encantos de Jesse"

"Pues, Rachel Berry" dijo estirando su mano "Mucho gusto"

"Mucho gusto" dijo con una gran sonrisa "Finn Hudson"

"Lo sé, llevamos algunas clases juntos" dijo tomando la lectura para subrayar los verbos.

"Oh…lo siento, no te había notado" dijo un poco apenado.

"No te preocupes nadie lo hace" dijo sin mirarlo "Eso sonó muy dramático, a lo que me refiero es que no soy muy conocida o popular o…"

"Se a lo que te refieres" respondió Finn "no tiene nada de malo ser normal"

"No lo sé" dijo Rachel observando la ventana "siempre he sentido que tengo algo más que buscar allá afuera…una necesidad por sentirme parte de algo…"

"¿Especial?" pregunto el chico.

"Si… pero…ser parte de algo especial…te hace especial ¿no?" dijo mirando a Finn a los ojos con expresión seria.

"Yo…"

"Muy bien chicos" dijo el maestro ahora quiero que pasen por equipo a decir los verbos que encontraron, ¿quien pasa primero?"

Como era de esperarse, los primeros en pasar ante el grupo fueron Quinn y Jesse, lamentablemente sus ejemplos de verbos copretérito eran los que Rachel subrayo mal: balcón, Julieta, ciudad, veneno y nube. El maestro obviamente les pidió que volvieran a su lugar, acompañados por las risas de todos los presentes. "Que astuta" susurro Jesse al pasar junto a Rachel y Finn, los cuales batallaron mucho para no reírse en plena clase. Al terminar la clase, la joven tomo sus cosas y se disponía a irse cuando…

"Espera" dijo Finn "sigue la clase de historia ¿no?"

"Si"

"Te acompaño"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Rachel automáticamente "digo…ahmm como gustes"

"Es agradable estar con alguien que no es como los demás, créeme entre las fans de crepúsculo, las de Justin Beiber y las de jesse me tienen harto, ¿te molesta que te acompañe?"

"No, para nada" dijo sonriendo, después de todo era bueno tener compañía para variar.

"_Mama, hoy hice un amigo_" pensó Rachel mientras caminaba con Finn por los pasillos de la escuela.

El resto del día no fue tan interesante como el inicio, pero estuvo rodeado por un sentimiento completamente nuevo y cálido para Rachel, tenia alguien con quien hablar o por lo menos sonreír si algo gracioso pasaba en clase. Después de clases, Finn se ofreció a caminar con ella a casa pero no acepto la oferta, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su padre si la veía llegar acompañada por un chico.

Se despidió de Finn frente a la escuela y comenzó a caminar a casa, en varios locales comerciales se escuchaban los éxitos de su madre, para Rachel era como si su madre la acompañara en el camino a casa, por lo que llego de muy buen humor.

Su padre debía estar en el trabajo, por lo cual se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer, pero el sonido de un piano la tomó por sorpresa, el sonido venia de adentro de la casa, parecía ser del sótano.

"Papá…" dijo bajando lentamente la escalera "¿papá eres tú?"

Fuera quien fuera que estuviera tocando el piano, se notaba a leguas que no sabía hacerlo, las notas se escuchaban como si fueran tocadas al azar.

"¡Tu!" grito una voz "¡Tú me la quitaste!"

Rachel abrió lentamente la puerta y observo a su padre sentando frente al piano, tocando las teclas con rabia. La chica se acerco lentamente y descubrió una botella de whisky vacía sobre el piano.

"Papá" dijo suavemente

"…" James saltó al escuchar la voz de Rachel, la observo con ojos llorosos y la tomó por los hombros "Shelby, ¿Por qué nos haces esto? Piensa en Rachel, es tan pequeña"

"Todo está bien" dijo la joven pasando el brazo de James por sus hombros para llevarlo a acostar "no pasa nada papá"

"Ella es tan hermosa, es igual a ti, y creo que heredó tu voz…" guardó silencio y comenzó a sollozar "no quiero perderla también…no Shelby…"

Rachel batalló un poco para llevarlo al piso de arriba y acostarlo en su cama. "Descansa" dijo cubriéndolo con una manta, su padre tomó su brazo con fuerza.

"Esa monstruosidad que esta allá abajo son las 88 llaves para el infierno, jamás, jamás dejare que Rachel se le acerque, no quiero que me la quite…" James soltó el brazo de su hija y se quedó profundamente dormido.

A pesar de estar preocupada por su padre no pudo evitar la curiosidad de bajar al sótano y observar de cerca el piano de su madre. Bajo silenciosamente las escaleras y se acerco al piano, toco suavemente las teclas sin que hicieran sonido alguno.

"Las 88 llaves…se refería a las teclas del piano…" susurró observándolas "no puede ser tan terrible, son hermosas…" estaba decidida a tocar una nota cuando el sonido del teléfono la hizo saltar del susto. Rachel escucho sonidos del dormitorio de su padre, mas le valía salir inmediatamente de ahí.

Observo el piano desde la puerta…algo tan hermoso no podía ser tan malo o ¿sí?


	2. Capitulo 2: Malas Compañias

Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios! Me sorprendio mucho tener tantos reviews tan rapido! Espero que este capitulo les guste y que se mantengan conmigo hasta el final n.n besos besos!

* * *

Capitulo 2: Malas compañías…

Rachel se levantó como todos los días y se dirigió a la escuela, ya nadie recordaba a su madre o comentaba su muerte, como cada año los éxitos de Shelby sonaban en la radio todo el día, le dedicaban plegarias, homenajes y poemas; pero al dia siguiente, la vida continuaba su curso y ya nadie recordaba a aquella cantante que había sido asesinada en su concierto.

La escuela siempre era un lugar seguro para Rachel, los adolescentes estaban tan enajenados con los ídolos de moda que parecía que nadie había escuchado hablar de su madre, a menos claro, que sus madres hubieran sido fans de Shelby. La pelinegra llego a su casillero, saludo de nuevo a su madre y tomaba sus libros cuando una voz no muy agradable la saludó.

"Buenos días" dijo Jesse recargándose en el casillero junto al de Rachel "no creas que tu…travesura de ayer no tendrá consecuencias"

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Rachel "¿Travesura?"

"La clase de español, no creas que no los vi a ti y al Yeti riéndose de nosotros" dijo Jesse levantando una de sus extrañamente bien delineadas cejas, ¿acaso se sacaba la ceja?

"Número 1, considero muy grosero que le llames así a Finn y número dos" dijo azotando la puerta de su casillero "no fue a propósito, digamos que fue una afortunada coincidencia"

Rachel se dio la vuelta de manera dramática, procurando que su cabellera negra le diera de lleno en la cara a la "Diva St. James". Al final del pasillo se encontró con Finn, el cual sonreía plácidamente, todo parecía indicar que había presenciado todo.

"¿Qué sucedió? Te atreviste a respirar el mismo aire que él" dijo señalando con la cabeza a Jesse

"No" respondió sonriendo "quería que le recomendara un shampoo para rizos definidos"

Finn comenzó a carcajearse en lo que retomaban su camino hacia el laboratorio de ciencias "Debimos ser amigos antes, déjame llevar tus libros"

"Gra…gracias" respondió Rachel con una sonrisa tímida. Ninguno de los dos se percato de la mirada incrédula de Quinn al verlos pasar.

El maestro de ciencias se encontraba enfermo, por lo cual tendrían un sustituto el cual insistió en que sería divertido cambiar de compañeros lo que provoco que Rachel terminara haciendo pareja con Kurt, el cual portaba una tremenda chaqueta dorada al puro estilo del difunto rey del pop. Finn la observo con cara de "ya que" y se dispuso a trabajar con Tina. Rachel comenzó a organizar los matraces mientras que Kurt se limaba las uñas, un lazo negro en el brazo del chico llamó la atención de la pelinegra.

"¿A que se debe el lazo negro?" preguntó Rachel

"Se llama luto" dijo Kurt sin dejar de limarse las uñas.

"¿Quien murió?"

"Mi inspiración" respondió el chico con un gran suspiro, al ver la cara de Rachel aclaró "ayer se fue el aniversario de que murió mi ídolo, Shelby"

"Oh…" dijo nerviosa, inmediatamente tomó los demás materiales sobre la mesa y comenzó a organizarlos "vaya cuantas probetas ¿no?"

"Vamos ¿no me vas a decir que no sabes quién es Shelby?" dijo dejando de lado su lima.

"Eh…yo, no lo sé, no sé de música" respondió tratando de evadir el tema.

"Yo nunca dije que tuviera algo que ver con la música" dijo Kurt levantando una ceja "creo que si sabes quién es, debes haber escuchado alguna de sus canciones"

"No…no lo creo" respondió evadiendo la cara de su compañero.

"¡Por favor! ¿'Read my mind'? ¿'Miss you'? ¿'Real emotion'? ¿En qué planeta vives?"

"En uno en el que si no haces la tarea de ciencias repruebas" susurró mientras miraba pasar al maestro a su lado.

"No puedo creer que no la conozcas, murió hace más de diez años y ¡aun es famosa!" susurró también Kurt

"¿No eras algo pequeño cuando eso paso?" preguntó mientras apuntaba la fórmula del pizarrón. ¿Qué pasó con la gente que continúa con su vida normal y se olvida de su madre?

"Para la música no importa el tiempo" respondió jugando con su pluma "¡ya se! ¡Eres su hija perdida y te escondes de la prensa!"

"…" Rachel palideció ante el comentario.

"Era broma…" dijo el chico ante su reacción "no creo que la hija de una super estrella se escondiera en este pueblucho sin cultura ni estilo "comentó observando a Puck hacer malabares con tubos de ensayo.

"Oh…claro ya…ya lo sabía" dijo sonriendo nerviosa "jajaja"

"De verdad me sorprendes, ¿eres de una de esas religiones raras o algo así?" dijo apoyando la barbilla en sus manos.

"No claro que no" respondió dejando su pluma "mi padre es…estricto en ese aspecto"

"¿Y tu madre?"

"Ella murió cuando era pequeña…"

"Lo siento" dijo posando su mano sobre la de Rachel "sé por lo que pasas, la mía también murió hace mucho, es difícil crecer sin alguien con quien hablar sobre ropa, chicos y maquillaje…"

"Ni que lo digas" comentó la chica, tres segundos después reaccionó "¿dijiste chicos y maquillaje?"

"Yo…" dijo Kurt nervioso

[Sonido de timbre]

"Vaya termino la clase, ¿Qué coincidencia no?" dijo tomando sus libros rápidamente y saliendo disparado del lugar.

"¿Cómo te fue?" pregunto Finn llegando a su lado.

"Bien, ¿y a ti?" respondió guardando sus libros en su mochila.

"Igual, aunque creo que casi me hago gótico, pero eso del delineador y la pintura de uñas negra no es para mí"

"Muy de los 90's" dijo sonriendo "vamos a la clase de Historia"

"De hecho… tengo que ir con el entrenador Tanaka, nos citó a todo el equipo, parece que es importante"

"Olvidaba que estas en el equipo de football" dijo un poco triste.

"Te miro más tarde" dijo Finn avanzando hacia la puerta, antes de salir le apunto con el índice "apártame un lugar en algebra, soy muy malo con eso"

"Hecho" dijo Rachel saliendo tras él del laboratorio. Antes de ir a su siguiente clase, regreso a su casillero. Después de la charla con Kurt se sentía algo nerviosa y un poco triste, el chico tenía toda la razón, era difícil crecer sin el apoyo de una madre. Rachel se encontró con la novedad de que la puerta de su casillero se había atorado, y por más que introducía la clave, este se negaba a abrirse "¡vamos! ¡Necesito mi libro!"

"¿Problemas de casillero?" dijo la melodiosa voz de Kurt tras ella.

"Ah...hola Kurt, si la puerta se atoro" dijo sobresaltándose por su llegada.

"Observa al experto" dijo haciéndola a un lado, el chico tomo un pasador de su cabello, por que usaba pasadores no lo puedo responder, pero créanme que yo también me lo pregunto. El joven hizo unos cuantos movimientos y… "_voila_ problema resuelto"

"Eso fue genial" dijo Rachel sonriendo "gracias"

"Créeme puedo abrir cualquier cerradura" dijo poniendo sus manos tras su espalda y guiñándole un ojo.

"Ya lo creo y…" Rachel se detuvo con la puerta de su casillero en la mano y su mente voló al sótano de su casa… "¿dijiste cualquier cerradura?"

"Claro, hasta la fecha ninguna se me ha dificultado mucho" explicó "mi padre es policía y…un momento, ¿de quien ese poster en tu casillero?"

"No es nadie" dijo la pelinegra azotando la puerta "será mejor que vayamos a clases o llegaremos tarde"

"Cariño" dijo Kurt tomándola del brazo y comenzando a caminar "las divas **siempre** llegamos tarde"

"Jajajaja" rió caminando con el joven hacia su siguiente clase "_Eso estuvo cerca…"_

En la clase de historia, la maestra continuaba su discurso acerca de la declaración de independencia pero Rachel no escuchaba mucho, algunas palabras como libertad, historiadores, ingleses, barcos y mosquetes le llegaban de vez en cuando pero la idea central de la lección estaba lejos, muy lejos de llegar a su cerebro.

"_Kurt es de las pocas personas que sabe quién es Mamá y si me descubre estaré en problemas…"_

"_Muchos problemas" _le respondió una voz en su cabeza "_imagínate lo horrible que sería tener un amigo de verdad con quien hablar sobre tu madre, ¿horrible no?"_

"N_o te pongas sarcástica conmigo" _respondió Rachel "_a papá le daría un ataque si alguien sabe que soy hija de Shelby la superestrella"_

" ¡_Su madre también murió! Sabe por lo que pasas, además, no tiene finta de paparazzi, creo que tu padre exagera, y si yo lo creo significa que tu también lo crees dado que estoy en tu cabeza"_

"_Ahh…ok tienes un punto…" _Rachel observo a Kurt "_se ve como una buena persona…"_

"El reporte deberá ser de 500 palabras y lo quiero para el lunes"

" ¿El qué, cómo, qué dijo?" balbuceo Rachel regresando a la realidad

"Reporte sobre la lección señorita Berry" respondió la maestra mientras sus compañeros se reían "en mi escritorio, el lunes"

"Si…lo siento" dijo sonrojándose.

"Te pusiste a fantasear ¿cierto?" dijo Kurt mientras tomaba sus libros.

"Si…" respondió.

"Lo hago todo el tiempo, prefiero pasar la clase dentro de un musical, hoy le toco a Chicago, probablemente en la clase de aritmética siga con Rent o Evita, todo depende de mí humor"

"Si tan solo supiera de que hablas…" susurró Rachel caminando hacia la puerta.

" ¡Un momento!" dijo deteniéndola en la puerta " ¿No sabes de qué estoy hablando? Hairspray, Wicked, Rent, Funny Girl, Mamma mia, Chicago, Moulin Rouge, Singing in the Rain, Evita, Nine, ay por todos los cielos ¿Vaselina?"

" ¡Esa si la vi!" respondió la chica "una vez…a escondidas de papá"

"Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas" dijo Kurt tomando a Rachel de la mano y casi arrastrándola a su casillero.

" ¿Me…medidas desesperadas?" pregunto la chica.

"Muy bien" Kurt abrió su casillero y le entregó a Rachel una torre de dvd's con la mayoría de los títulos que le había mencionado "tienes que verlos todos y cada uno, no quiero que me los devuelvas hasta que hayas aprendido por lo menos un tema de cada uno de los discos ¿entendiste?"

"Pero…" comenzó a protestar Rachel.

"Eres como un lienzo en blanco" dijo Kurt tomándola de los hombros "yo soy Miguel Ángel y tu eres mi capilla Sixtina"

Más tarde, Rachel había llegado a casa y noto la luz de la contestadora parpadeando, su padre había dejado un mensaje diciendo que llegaría muy tarde del trabajo, así que la chica tenía toda la casa para ella sola. Se preparo algo rápido para comer y se dirigió inmediatamente a hacer su tarea, ¡no! el reporte no, la tarea de Kurt.

Cuando Rachel se percató ya había anochecido, pero su corazón latía como loco, cada canción, cada trama, cada elemento de los musicales que Kurt le había prestado era mágico, increíble y le hacían preguntarse cómo había vivido tanto tiempo sin conocerlos…

Rachel se levanto del sillón, puso la televisión a todo volumen y comenzó a seguir una de las canciones que más le había llamado la atención.

Caminó hasta una foto de su padre y comenzó a cantar… "_Don't tell me no to live just sit and putter" _se dió la vuelta abrió los brazos y señaló al candelabro de la sala como si fuera el sol "_life is candy and the sun is a ball of butter"_ giró hasta el vestíbulo y levanto los brazos "_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade"._

"_Don't tell me no to fly, I simply got to_," Rachel caminó con paso decidido hasta el comedor "_If someone takes the spill is me and not you_" exclamo girando y apuntando hacia la planta que descansaba en la esquina de la habitación "_who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade?_"se acercó un poco más a la planta y le preguntó '¿quien dijo que podías hacer llover en mi desfile?'

Casi flotó de regreso hasta el vestíbulo y comenzó a subir por la escalera, ¿Cómo es que le era tan fácil bailar y cantar? Se sentía tan natural para ella… "_I'm marching my band out, I'll beat my drum, and if I'm fanned out…_" subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar al Segundo piso, y comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo mientras las fotos de su padre que estaban colgadas en las paredes la observaban con desaprobación.

"_You turn at that sir_" dijo apuntando a la foto de su padre pescando en un río "_at least I didnt fake it, hat sir_" cantó señalando a una foto de ella y su padre en un parque "_Guess I didnt make it_". Rachel entro en su habitación y se observo en el espejo mientras cantaba "_But wheter I'm the rose of sheer perfection, a freckle on the nose life's complexion_" tomó la foto de su madre entre su manos y giró junto con ella "_The cinder of the shinny apple of its eye_" la chica dejó la foto y salió al pasillo para continuar con su desfile por toda la casa.

"_I gotta fly once, I gotta try once, only can die once_" caminó por el pasillo y se detuvo ante la foto que le había tomado a su padre en navidad hacia ya dos años "_right sir? Oh life is juicy, juicy and you see I'm gonna have my bite sir_" Rachel abrió la puerta de su padre y comenzó a rondar por la habitación "_get ready for my love, 'cause I'm a comer, I simply got to march, my heart is a drummer!_" tomo un saco de su padre y bailo con el antes de dejarlo en su lugar "_don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!_" Rachel cerró la puerta y regresó al pasillo.

"_I'm gonna live and live now, get what I want I know how"_ era difícil explicarlo pero, sentía que su vida de alguna manera había cambiado, se sentía…bueno viva, valga la redundancia. _"One roll for the whole she bang, one thrwl the bell will go 'clang'"_ esta sería la sensación que tenía su madre al cantar? Como si…todo fuera posible, no podía imaginar cómo sería cantar ante miles de personas… _"Eye on the target and 'wham', one shot, one gunshot and 'bam!'"_ la chica llegó de nuevo a las escaleras y se posicionó para elevar su voz con toda la potencia posible _"Hey Mr. Arnstein, here I am!"_

"_I'll march my band, out"_ cantó comenzando a bajar las escaleras como toda una _diva "I'll beat my drum, and if I'm fanned out"_ Rachel llego de nuevo a la sala, y rodeo el sillón _"you turn at that sir, at least I didn't fake it, hat sir, guess I didn't make it "_ la chica se giró para quedar frente a la televisión justo a tiempo para ver a la Straisend terminar la canción junto con ella _"Get ready for my love 'cause I'm a comer! __I simply gotta march my heart's drummer no, nobody no, nobody…"_

Con todas la ganas que poseía, y todos los años de pasar sin conocer el poder de la música levanto sus brazos y su voz para darle el gran final al número de esta noche _"it's gonna, rain on my parade!"._

Rachel sentía el corazón en la mano cuando se dejo caer en el sillón después de terminar la última nota, las luces del carro de su padre alumbraron el vestíbulo, asi que la pelinegra tuvo unos cuantos minutos para recoger todos los dvd's, apagar la televisión y todo lo de la sala para que su padre no sospechara que había pasado la tarde viendo musicales.

La pelinegra subió corriendo a su habitación y sostuvo los dvd's contra su pecho con fuerza, era como si hubiera encontrado su droga…

Vaya, vaya, Kurt Hummel, has creado un monstruo…


	3. Capítulo 3: Desvelarse provoca que

Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! Feliz año y feliz capitulo nuevo!

* * *

Capítulo 3: Desvelarse provoca que te saltes clases…

El suelo parcia mecerse bajo sus pies, las paredes se retorcían haciendo parecer que el pasillo era infinito, los chicos y chicas hablaban sin sentido las palabras fluían pero carecían de significado…todo esto claro solo para Rachel.

"Rachel…" decía una voz a su izquierda…o ¿era su derecha?

"…que…" respondió observando la borrosa cara de Finn a su lado

"Te… ¿te estás convirtiendo en zombi?" Preguntó el chico con semblante preocupado.

"¿Qué?" respondió Rachel "¿Cuál sombrero?"

"¿Pero que te sucede?" dijo Kurt deteniéndose a su lado.

"Yo…" dijo Rachel con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos "me desvelé haciendo tarea…"

"¿Tarea?" preguntaron ambos.

"El ensayo de español es para el lunes" dijo Finn.

"Esa tarea no" la pelinegra sintió como se encendían sus mejillas "la tarea de Kurt"

"¿Estas obligándola a que haga tu tarea?" gritó Finn hacia Kurt.

"¡Claro que no!" Se defendió el aludido, después observo a Rachel "Un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que pasaste toda la noche viendo los musicales que te preste?"

"Holo a mitaa" respondió la chica mientras bostezaba.

"Ok…" Finn dio un paso hacia atrás "ahora si se está convirtiendo en zombi"

"Dije que solo vi la mitad" Rachel trató de empujar a Finn pero su brazo no respondió.

"¡Viste la mitad!" dijo Kurt sorprendido "de verdad no dormiste nada, Rachel es demasiado es como…como una sobredosis de…glamour"

"Un momento" dijo Finn colocándose entre Rachel y Kurt "¿primero la obligas a que haga tu tarea y ahora le das drogas? ¿Qué rayos te sucede?"

"Mira, no creo que puedas entender lo que está sucediendo aquí" dijo Kurt sosteniendo sus libros frente a su pecho a manera de escudo, ¿Quién diría que Rachel tendría guardaespaldas? "yo solo le di unos cuantos…"

"Hey…" dijo el chico interrumpiendo la explicación de Kurt y observando una foto que le llamo la atención en su cuaderno "¿tienes una foto de Celine Dion en tu libro?"

"Ehh…si… ¿Sabes de Celine Dion?" pregunto sorprendido.

"Si…un poco, mi madre la idolatra a ella y a Madonna" explicó Finn rascándose la cabeza "no es que yo sea gay o algo así…"

"Vaya, tenemos un evolucionado aquí…" dijo sonriéndole a Rachel, la cual estaba… "¡Rachel!"

…dormida en el piso

"…zzzzz…"

Y el príncipe tomó a la princesa en sus brazos y la llevo hacia el castillo donde serian felices por siempre…o eso es lo que decían los cuentos… ¿era normal que el caballo estuviera histérico y oliera al perfume de parís hilton?

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntaba el corcel.

"Claro que si" aseguro el príncipe "solo tenemos que llevarla a dormir un rato a la enfermería"

"_Ja, enfermería…curioso nombre para un castillo_" pensó Rachel con una sonrisa

"¿Por qué sonríe?" dijo de nuevo el caballo.

"No lo sé" dijo el príncipe sin dejar de caminar llevándola en brazos

"¿Qué la pasa Hudson?" pregunto la hermanastra malvada a lo lejos "¿Prefirió desmayarse antes que salir contigo?"

"Estupido St. James" mascullo el pobre príncipe "ya casi llegamos a la enfermería Rachel, todo estará bien"

"_esto se siente tan bien…_" pensó la chica mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del príncipe y caía en un profundo sueño.

Rachel despertó en una cama de la enfermería, el sol entraba por la ventana que tenía las cortinas abiertas, al parecer se encontraba sola. Estiro sus brazos para desperezarse y suspiró, había tenido un sueño muy raro… un príncipe con la voz de Finn la había llevado en brazos hasta un castillo con nombre gracioso, había un caballo que hablaba y la villana del cuento tenia la molesta voz de Jesse St. James.

"Buenos días princesa" dijo una voz desde la puerta. Rachel se sobresalto y observó al visitante.

"Hola Kurt" respondió con una sonrisa, y un poco decepcionada de que no fuera Finn

"Veo que por fin despertaste" el chico se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó Rachel

"Falta media hora para salir, me salí de biología para venir a verte" respondió acomodando su suéter azul celeste.

"¿Dormí todo el día?" dijo la pelinegra alarmada "No puede ser"

"La enfermera dijo que es normal cuando tomas un medicamento tan fuerte por primera vez" explicó Kurt mientras la enfermera regresaba a su escritorio.

"¿De qué hablas?" susurró hacia Kurt.

"Tuve que inventar eso para que te dejaran dormir aquí" susurró el chico de vuelta "no podía decirles que simplemente te desvelaste y que te quedaste dormida a mitad del pasillo"

"¿Eso fue lo que paso?"

"Si, nadie se había dado cuenta hasta que Finn te cargo como si fueras Whitney Houston en el guardaespaldas" la miró arqueando una ceja "No me digas que tampoco la viste…"

"Esa si la vi" respondió de mala gana "Pero… ¿Finn de verdad me cargó hasta acá?"

"Si…" dijo el chico con un suspiró mientras se recostaba junto a Rachel "lástima que no lo disfrutaste por estar dormida"

"Me quedé dormida por hacer lo que me pediste" dijo golpeándole el hombro.

"¡Yo no te dije que los vieras todos en una sola noche!"

"Es que…no podía parar…" explicó Rachel sonrojándose.

"¿Ahora resulta que eres una músico-adicta o algo así?" dijo Kurt "bueno eso es mejor que la hipótesis de Finn en la que te conviertes en zombi…"

"¿Qué me hago qué?" preguntó Rachel sentándose de repente.

"Si ya despertaste creo que será mejor que vayas a lo que queda de clase" dijo la enfermera llegando junto a la cama "y usted Hummel baje de la cama por favor"

"Eh yo si claro Sra. Johnson" respondió bajándose de la cama apresuradamente.

"Muy bien vamos a revisarte" dijo pasando su atención a Rachel "Todo parece estar en orden, trata de tomar la mitad de la dosis si vas a venir a la escuela"

"Si, gracias" respondió la pelinegra levantándose de la cama.

"Tal vez quieras cepillar tu cabello también" añadió tomando su estetoscopio para regresar a su escritorio.

"Lo tengo cubierto, gracias Sra. Johnson" dijo Kurt abriendo su mochila inmediatamente "no te iba dejar salir así querida, solo te falta la sangre de cerdo y podrías ser Carrie"

"¡Ah! ¡Esa si la vi!" gritó Rachel tratando de ocultar su cabello.

Varios minutos y algunas cepilladas después…

"¿Kurt a donde vamos?" preguntó Rachel mientras el chico la llevaba por los pasillos de la escuela.

"¿Pensaste que de verdad íbamos a clase?" dijo deteniéndose "eres tan tierna"

"Ya dime a donde vamos" dijo la pelinegra con cara de pocos amigos

"Iremos a que presentes que aprendiste" Kurt abrió la puerta de lo que parecía ser un aula vacía.

"A ¿qué?" pregunto mientras era arrastrada al interior del aula, lo único que pudo observar antes de entrar era el letrero que promocionaba el club glee de la escuela.

Kurt soltó a Rachel y la dejó apreciar el aula donde se encontraba, parecía ser el salón donde el coro de la escuela se reunía para ensayar. Las sillas estaban ubicadas en tres niveles cada uno un poco más alto que el anterior. Había un gran espacio que probablemente utilizaban para ensayar, varios instrumentos como batería, bajo y guitaras se encontraban en un rincón.

"A esto es a lo que venimos" dijo el chico quitando la cubierta del gran piano de cola.

"Es…hermoso…" dijo acercándose a tocarlo, era parecido a que tenía en casa.

"Muy bien ¿lista para tu primer examen?" pregunto sentándose frente al piano.

"¿Que examen? ¿De qué hablas?"

"Te dije que tenias que aprender por lo menos 1 canción de cada uno de los musicales, no ceo que no se te haya quedado pegada alguna…"

"Pues sí, de hecho si pero…" explicó recordando el numero de la noche anterior "no creo tener voz para cantar…"

"Vamos, inténtalo. Comenzaremos con una de mis favoritas…" el chico comenzó a tocar las notas de una de las canciones del musical 'Wicked'.

"¡Sabes tocar el piano!" gritó Rachel emocionada.

"Solo un poco" respondió Kurt con modestia

"¡Por favor enséñame! Tengo-años-queriendo-aprender-a-tocar-el-piano y…" dijo apresuradamente.

"Hagamos esto" dijo el joven parando la avalancha de información de Rachel "te enseñare a tocar el piano si tu cantas para mi ¿de acuerdo?"

"Ok" respondió la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa.

"Muy bien, empieza y yo te sigo"

"Ok…" la chica tomó aire y dejó que su voz fluyera con la melodía " _Something has changed within me, something is not the same; I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game__..._ lo siguiente no lo recuerdo"

"Yo entro" los dedos de Kurt viajaban sobre las teclas del piano " _Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep; It's time to trust my instincts, __close my eyes and leap_ canta conmigo_"_

"_It's time to try defying gravity; I think I'll try defying gravity" _Rachel se apoyó en el piano y observó a Kurt mientras sus voces hacían una armonía perfecta, era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de cantar con alguien._"Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity and you won't bring me down"_

"_I'm through accepting limits, 'cause some says there so"_ la pelinegra se separó del piano y comenzó a recorrer el espacio libre del salón.

"_Something's I cannot change, but until I try I'll never know"_ su compañero se levantó (si ya sé que no puede pasar eso sin que se detenga la música pero en la serie también lo hacen) y caminó paralela a Rachel.

"_Too long I been afraid of…losing love I guess I'd loss, well if that's to love it's comes at much too high a cost" _la joven comenzó el verso y lo dejo a medias para Kurt lo continuara y elevaron su voz juntos para continuar con el coro. El sol de la tarde que entraba por las ventanas hacia que el cabello castaño del joven arrojara destellos dorados.

"_I'd sooner buy defying gravity; kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity"_ ambos comenzaron a caminar para encontrarse en el centro, de pronto habían dejado el salón y se encontraban en un gran escenario, había humo y luces de colores que acompañaban la melodía _"I think I'll try defying gravity, and you won't bring me down"_

"_I'd sooner buy defying gravity; kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity" _ grandes reflectores iluminaban los rostros de ambos al acercarse al centro del escenario, a sus espaldas grandes pantallas proyectaban pequeñas esferas de luces de colores que se elevaban _"I think I'll try defying gravity, and you won't bring me down"_

"_Bring me down, ohhh ohoh ohhh" _

Mientras las voces de ambos se apagaban, Rachel regresaba lentamente al salón del coro. Los reflectores habían sido reemplazados por los rayos del sol y los cientos de aficionados se habían convertido en una docena de sillas vacías. El sonido de aplausos tras ellos hizo saltar a Kurt y a Rachel.

"Eso fue increíble" dijo Finn guardando sus manos en las bolsas de sus jeans "no sabía que podías cantar así"

"Lo heredo de su madre" dijo Kurt recargándose en el piano "¿No es así Rachel?"

Fuera del salón, en el pasillo, una figura se dio la vuelta y caminó a paso apresurado mientras sacaba su celular. Marco un numero conocido y esperó a que su interlocutor tomará la llamada.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola Sr. Shue"

"Oh, hola Jesse ¿qué sucede?" dijo la voz del maestro a través del teléfono.

"¿Recuerda que me dijo que quería mas miembros para el club glee? Ya tengo en mente a algunos candidatos" dijo el chico sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Yo…no entiendo…"

"¿Conociste a su madre?" preguntó Finn sorprendido "creí que había muerto hace mucho"

"Su madre era Shelby, una cantante famosa, mi ídolo si me permites agregar" respondió el joven acomodando su cabello con su pulgar.

"Como…" Rachel estaba completamente aterrada.

"Wow" dijo Finn sentándose en el banco del piano "Entonces tu mama era famosa"

"Miré su poster en tu casillero cuando de ayude a abrirlo, físicamente me recordabas a ella y hoy que te escuche cantar…" explico Kurt con una sonrisa "no te asustes, no se lo diremos a nadie"

"…" Rachel estaba decidiendo entre desmayarse y salir corriendo.

"Hey hey" dijo Finn tocándole del brazo "tranquila, si no quieres que nadie lo sepa no se lo diremos a nadie, todo estará bien ¿ok?"

"¿De verdad lo prometen?" dijo agobiada, al ver que ambos asentían solo el aire que no se percato que estaba sosteniendo "mi padre tiene años ocultándonos de la prensa"

"Realmente debió afectarle lo que le sucedió a tu madre" comentó Finn haciéndole espacio en el banco del piano.

"Algo así…" Rachel se embarcó en la narración de las reglas generales de su vida, no música, no muchos amigos, no salidas y lo más importante… "no puedo acercarme al sótano, que es donde tiene guardado todo lo de mi madre"

"¿No puedes…tocar sus cosas?" preguntó el chico junto a Rachel.

"Las tiene bajo llave" respondió la chica, de repente un relámpago de inspiración le dio de lleno "Kurt…"

"¿No me digas que te desmayaras de nuevo?" pregunto el aludido observándolos a ella y a Finn, quien tendría que ser de nuevo el príncipe.

"¡No!" dijo parándose de repente "¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando recién nos conocimos?"

"Ahh… ¿no uses tacones con esa blusa?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!" la chica se acercó y tomó a Kurt de los hombros "dijiste que podías abrir cualquier cerradura"

"Casi Rachel, dije 'casi'" objetó el joven.

"Wow wow wow" dijo Finn levantándose también "¿Quieres que Kurt vaya y abra tu sótano?"

"No" dijo la pelinegra "quiero que ambos me ayuden a abrirlo"

"Ahora yo también estoy incluido" replicó Finn enarcando una ceja.

"Necesitamos alguien que vigile" dijo la chica tomando a sus compañeros uno en cada brazo "¡será fácil!"

Kurt y Finn se observaron entre ellos. El primero suspiró y el segundo pasó saliva trabajosamente, ambos miraron a Rachel y respondieron…

"De acuerdo… ¿Qué hay que hacer?"

Y el monstruo ha elegido a sus primeras víctimas…


	4. Capítulo 4: El pequeño espacio

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me animan y me inspiran a escribir y eso me lleva a actualizar más rápido :D osease mas reviews mas capítulos! Muahahaha, ok ok, no los hare alimentar mi ego U.U

Capítulo 4 El pequeño espacio de una regadera.

"Esto está mal, esto está mal…" repetía Finn una y otra vez.

"Dile que se calle, me pone nervioso" dijo Kurt hacia Rachel mientras regresaba a su trabajo con la puerta.

El sol ya se ponía en el horizonte cuando Kurt, Rachel y Finn continuaban tratando de abrir la puerta del sótano de la chica. No le había tomado demasiado convencer a los sus compañeros de acompañarla a casa para irrumpir en su sótano. Conforme pasaba el tiempo los nervios de Rachel aumentaban, no faltaba mucho para que su padre llegara a casa y hoy no había llamado para decir que se quedaría a trabajar horas extra.

"Finn por favor…" dijo poniendo una mano sobre su brazo "deja trabajar a Kurt"

"Es que…esto está mal Rachel" respondió nervioso.

"No es como si estuvieras robando" explico la chica "imagina que…mi puerta se atoró y simplemente me estas ayudando a abrirla"

"Pero ni siquiera sabemos si funcionara"

"¿Disculpa?" dijo Kurt provocando que ambos lo observaran "me pareció escuchar que dudaban de mis habilidades"

"Kurt…" dijo la pelinegra observando al chico recargado en el marco de la puerta, la cual estaba…

"Lo lograste"…abierta de par en par. Finn dio un paso hacia la puerta pero se encontró con el brazo de Rachel "¿Qué sucede?"

"Necesito que vigiles" dijo Rachel sin verlo.

La joven avanzó con paso decidido hacia el interior de la habitación, aunque su decisión no evitaba que sus manos temblaran. Rachel se sobresalto cuando alguien tomó su mano.

"Vamos, todo estará bien" dijo Kurt sonriéndole.

La joven le sonrió y se encaminó junto con su amigo. A pesar de que su padre era fanático de la limpieza y el orden el piso estaba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo. El cuarto era amplio y una gran figura cubierta con una sabana ocupaba el espacio del centro, esa figura era familiar para Rachel, era el piano de su madre.

A lo largo de las paredes había cajas de cartón, una estantería, unos pocos muebles cubiertos, dos sillas y una figura uniforme que le llamo la atención. Al acercarse y tocar la figura escuchó un sonido metálico, como…ropa colgada en ganchos metálicos. Con cuidado, levanto un poco la cubierta y se encontró con diversas prendas de su madre, sacos, unos cuantos suéteres, vestidos…

"Ajá" dijo Kurt de manera triunfal.

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo Rachel sobresaltada.

"Sabía que tenía que haber una copia por aquí" dijo el joven sosteniendo una pequeña llave plateada en su mano "sacaremos una copia y así no tendrás que usar la lima para las uñas. Por cierto, ¿es lo que creo que es? "

"Si" respondió Rachel observando la figura que había señalado Kurt "es el piano de mama"

"¿Puedo?" pregunto el chico.

"Claro" respondió la pelinegra sonriendo mientras se acercaba a quitar la sabana que cubría el teclado.

"Wow" el joven recorrió las teclas casi sin tocarlas "no puedo creer que este sea el piano de Shelby"

"Recuerda que dijiste que me enseñarías a tocar" le recordó recargándose sobre el piano.

El castaño toco unas cuantas notas y cantó dos versos de una canción que, para variar, Rachel no conocía. Parecía una melodía suave y armonica…

"_Forget your troubles…come on get happy…"_

"¿Se divierten ahí abajo?" preguntó Finn desde las escaleras.

"¡Me había olvidado de Finn!" susurró Rachel "hay que salir de aquí"

"De acuerdo, te prometo que un día cantaremos esa canción juntos" dijo Kurt dándole un pequeño apretón en la mano a su amiga "la cantaremos tan bien que la gente nos aplaudirá muchísimo, casi como para ganar un grammy"

"Claro que si" respondió caminando hacia la puerta.

"Tardaban demasiado" reclamó Finn cuando llegaron a la escalera.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Rachel

"¿Dónde lo puse?" dijo Kurt buscando algo en su mochila " ¡aha! Aquí estabas.

"¿Vas a...maquillarte?" pregunto la chica observando el pequeño cuadrado plateado en la mano de su amigo.

"Claro que no" dijo un poco sonrojado "es para la llave"

El chico abrió la caja y pudieron observar que estaba lleno de una pasta verdosa. Kurt tomó la llave, la puso dentro y cerró la caja; al abrirla de nuevo, observaron que la silueta de llave estaba nítidamente reproducida en la pasta.

"Wow…" dijo Finn "eres como James Bond…"

"Gracias, gracias publico conocedor" respondió el castaño con una reverencia.

"Ahora falta que saques un…"

No supieron que era lo que Kurt debía sacar debido a las luces que se proyectaron en la pared frente a la escalera.

"Ay no…" dijo Rachel mientras palidecía y subía las escaleras "es el coche de mi padre"

"¿Qué…que hacemos?" pregunto Finn nervioso.

"Tengo que poner esto donde estaba" dijo Kurt corriendo hacia el estante donde había encontrado la llave.

"Hay que cerrar de nuevo la puerta" dijo Finn esperando a Kurt en la entrada y cerrándola de golpe en cuanto salió su compañero.

"Creo que no tenemos tiempo de que salgan por la cocina" dijo Rachel observando el auto de su padre mientras se acomodaba en su lugar "tendrán que salir por la ventaba de mi habitación, ¡vamos rápido!"

Los dos chicos corrieron tras ella, la joven se quedo en el vestíbulo mientras Finn y Kurt corrían hacia el segundo piso. La pelinegra los alcanzo y los encontró a Finn parado solo en el pasillo.

"¿Donde está Kurt?" susurró Rachel.

"No lo sé, subió más rápido que yo y…" explico Finn. Se escucho la puerta de la cocina al abrirse.

"¿Rachel?" llamó su padre desde el vestíbulo.

Rachel, presa de los nervios, tomo a Finn de la manga y lo metió en la puerta que tenían a la derecha. El cual era el cuarto de baño. El impulso hizo que el joven tropezara con el tapete y callera en la regadera. Los pasos de su padre ya se oían en la escalera.

"¿Rachel estas en casa?" preguntó su padre muy cerca del baño.

A la chica le tomó una fracción de segundo pensar, observó a Finn en la tina y después la regadera. Saltó a dentro de la tina, abrió la llave de la regadera y corrió la cortina justo antes de que su padre abriera la puerta del cuarto de baño.

"¿Cariño estas bien?" preguntó la voz de su padre desde la puerta.

"Si" respondió la chica "solo estoy tomando un baño"

"Lo que pasa es que mire una sombra en el jardín y me preocupé"

"…" Rachel y Finn se observaron y ambos pensaron lo mismo 'Kurt' "no te preocupes, todo está bien"

"De acuerdo" dijo su padre más tranquilo "Rachel de nuevo olvidaste tu bata de baño, iré por ella"

"Gracias papá" respondió mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrarse.

Una vez pasado el susto de ser descubiertos, tuvieron tiempo para analizar su situación. Estaban juntos, en el reducido espacio de la tina de Rachel, completamente empapados y completamente vestidos debo aclarar. Tanto Finn como Rachel, tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse, parecían gatos recién salidos del agua, la chica le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero la risa hizo que su brazo perdiera fuerza y el peso de Finn la hizo caer.

"Aquí está tu bata Rachel" dijo su padre desde la puerta de nuevo "ten cuidado, no vayas a caerte"

La puerta se cerró de nuevo. Rachel se encontraba sostenida con sus manos y era completamente consiente del cuerpo de Finn bajo el suyo, podía observar como su cabello dejaba caer gruesas gotas sobre su rostro, su camiseta estaba pegada a su torso lo que delineaba su atlético pecho, las manos de Finn estaban tomando su cintura. El joven tenía completamente abiertos sus ojos abiertos, de hecho…podía verse reflejada en ellos.

"¿es…estas bien…?" susurró Finn con voz temblorosa.

"creo que si…" susurro Rachel, ¿el agua estaba caliente o era el cuerpo de Finn? "Hay que salir de aquí…"

"cla…claro…" dijo el joven con la voz entrecortada y las mejillas encendidas.

Rachel estaba tan cerca, su peso era reconfortante sobre su pecho, era cálida y algo le decía que si se separaba de él sería como desprenderse una parte de si mismo que no sabía que poseía. Lo único que deseaba por el momento era continuar reflejándose en esos ojos grandes ojos avellana…

"finn…no puedo levantarme si no me…sueltas" dijo la joven pasando saliva con dificultad, su corazón latía tan rápido.

"ah sí, lo siento…" dijo el chico resignándose a dejarla ir.

Una vez que lograron levantarse de la tina y que Rachel hubo cerrado la regadera, se envolvió en su bata y le paso algunas toallas a Finn. ¿Ahora como lo sacaba de su casa?

"Creo que hay que ir a mi habitación" susurró Rachel.

"Ehh yo…" el rostro de Finn tomó un tono rojo extremadamente divertido.

"Yo decía que-que fuéramos a mi habitación para que salgas por la-la ventana" explicó la pelinegra con la misma tonalidad de rojo en su rostro "revisare si hay alguien en el pasillo"

El chico tuvo un momento para sí mismo, analizó todos los momentos que había pasado últimamente junto a Rachel. El conocerla y saber que no era una más del club "amamos a Jesse St. James", el sentirla entre sus brazos cuando la llevo a la enfermería y el ver sus ojos tan de cerca hacia unos minutos…Bueno Rachel era su amiga, eso estaba claro pero…había… ¿acaso había algo más?

"Creo que podemos ir a mi habitación" dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta "vamos rápido"

"Eh…si"

Una vez en su habitación, Rachel abrió su ventana y le ayudo al joven a trepar por su ventana y le indicó como aferrarse a la reja de madera que subía hasta su ventana. Viéndolo fuera de su ventana no pudo evitar sonreír, parecía una escena salida de…

"Es el horizonte" dijo Finn con una sonrisa "y Julieta el sol"

"Huye dulce Romeo" respondió Rachel "huye o mi padre sacara su escopeta y nos asesinara a los dos…"

"¿En ese tiempo usaban escopetas?" pregunto el chico "esa obra es mas cool de lo que pensaba"

"Claro que no" respondió con una gran sonrisa "pero mi padre de verdad tiene una escopeta"

"Ok…me voy" respondió comenzando a bajar.

"Con cuidado…" susurró Rachel, se mordía un labio por los nervios de que Finn pudiera caer.

"…" el chico sonrió cuando sus pies tocaron el piso "nos vemos mañana"

Rachel se despidió con la mano desde su ventana, se dio la vuelta y se puso su bata de baño. La joven se sobresaltó cuando su padre abrió la puerta de su habitación, la miro y sonrió.

"¿Esperando a tu Romeo princesa?" preguntó James.

"A-algo así" dijo la joven con las mejillas encendidas.

"Dime si lo ves cariño" dijo saliendo de la habitación, desde el pasillo gritó "iré por mi escopeta"

Al día siguiente, Rachel se dirigía a su casillero buscando a Kurt con la mirada a lo largo y ancho del pasillo. No tardo mucho en encontrarlo, dado que él ya corría hacia ella.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te descubrió tu padre? ¿Estaba enojado? ¿Se dio cuenta de que entramos al sótano?" la tomo de los hombros con manos nerviosas "¿Estaba tan enojado que te sacara de la escuela y te enviara a un internado en suiza?"

"Un momento, déjame analizarlo" dijo deteniendo al castaño y comenzó a contar con sus dedos "eh no, no, no y lo más importante no. Ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ti…"

"¿Cómo rayos saltaste tan rápido por la ventana?" preguntó una voz masculina.

"Hola Finn" dijo Rachel recibiéndolo "lo mismo iba a preguntar"

"Cuando uno ve su vida en peligro" respondió poniéndose muy rígido y con mirada nerviosa "lo primero en lo que piensa es la integridad física. Bueno y ¿que sucedió con ustedes dos?"

"Bueno…" dijo Finn rascando su cabeza "como que…lo importante es que todo salió bien ¿no?"

"Suena como a algo que no quieren contarme" dijo Kurt alzando una ceja "¿Rachel, tienes algo que compartir con la clase?"

"Ehh…"

La joven balbuceo dando un paso hacia atrás y tropezó con alguien, de alguna manera, su pie se atoró con el del extraño y la hizo girar. El hasta ahora desconocido, la atrapo ágilmente en sus brazos como todo buen galán de película romántica de los años 40.

"Ten más cuidado" dijo el joven de rizos castaños y chamarra negra de piel levantándola.

"Yo…lo siento Jesse" respondió Rachel mirando al piso.

"La próxima vez…" dijo el chico levantando su barbilla "no será tan fácil zafarte de mis brazos" y con un guiño a la 'Brad Pitt' se alejó por el pasillo.

"¿Jesse St. James acaba de coquetear contigo?" preguntó Mercedes, una chica de su clase, acercándose rápidamente.

"Parece ser que si" dijo otra chica, Tina acercándose también.

"No puedo creerlo" dijo Kurt cerrando el grupo.

"Espero que lo hayas disfrutado" dijo una porrista, la morena Santana, pasando junto a ellos "porque no pasara de nuevo enana"

"¿Eres una enana?" pregunto la rubia junto a Santana, miro a su amiga con emoción "¿Crees que trabaje con Santa?"

"Basta Brittany" respondió la morena.

El grupo que rodeaba a Rachel, comenzó a comentar las posibles causas por las cuales el increíble, el maravilloso, el super-sexy, o al menos esa era la opinión general del grupo, Jesse St. James le había coqueteado a una simple mortal como Rachel Berry. Finn decidió ignorar la conversación y se acercó directamente a Rachel.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Finn.

"Si…creo…" respondió Rachel. ¿Jesse? ¿Jesse 'No-mereces-respirar-el-mismo-aire-que-yo' St. James le había coqueteado? Algo estaba mal en el mundo.

"_ATODO EL CUERPO ESTUDIANTILSE LE RECUERDA QUE DEBEN DIRIGIRSE AL GIMNASIO PARA LA ASAMBLE ESCOLAR"_ dijo la voz del director por el sistema de audio del plantel.

"Sera mejor que nos demos prisa o no alcanzaremos lugar" dijo el chico un poco molesto.

"Eh…si como quieras" respondió Rachel regresando de poco a poco a la realidad.

Ya sentados en el gimnasio, Rachel aprovecho el bullicio de los alumnos para distraerse y no pensar mas en el momento tan extraño que paso con Jesse. Finn se había mostrado un poco molesto desde el incidente, una voz en su cabeza comenzó a gritar "¡Esta celoso!" pero su lado lógico argumento "¿y eso de que nos sirve si ni siquiera nos gusta? El director Figgins comenzó a dar un discurso acerca de que cualquier estudiante que fuera descubierto traficando con ositos de goma en el campus seria suspendido y después continuo el señor Shuester con un anuncio para unirse al club glee de la escuela, las luces se apagaron y comenzó el show.

[sonido de guitarras eléctricas]

El telon se abrió y revelo a varios chicos portando chamarras negras de piel, claro que Jesse estaba al centro, de hecho él comenzó a cantar…

"Living easy, loving free, season ticket for a one way ride. Going dow, by the time, my friends are gonna be there too"

El castaño se apoderaba del escenario por completo, era imposible quitarle los ojos de encima, podía ser una persona despreciable en la vida real, pero el verlo actuar era…fascinante. Un momento…esa canción parecía familiar…Rachel volteo emocionada a ver a Finn, al ver la cara de desconcierto del chico, le gritó por sobre el sonido.

"¡Esta si me la sé!" dijo sonriendo y contagiándole la sonrisa al joven. Ambos tomaron y cantaron al unisonó.

"I'm on a highway to hell! On a highway to hell! Highway to hell! I'm on a highway to hell! Don't stop me, oh yeah!"

El número termino y la mayor parte del cuerpo estudiantil estaba ovacionando de pie. Rachel se sorprendió así misma aplaudiendo de pie, igual que la mayoría de las féminas en el gimnasio, Finn tenía su cara de molesto de nuevo. Todos comenzaron a abandonar el gimnasio y la pelinegra busco a Kurt, lo encontró muy animado hablando con Mercedes y Tina, no quiso interrumpirlo así que busco a Finn para ir juntos a la siguiente clase, el chico ya no estaba.

El día transcurrió sin más emociones desde la asamblea, y Rachel seguía sin poder hablar con Finn. Cada que terminaba una clase, él de alguna manera lograba evitarla. Tenía que encontrar la manera de hablar con él.

No tenía la mas mínima idea de cómo podría evitar a Rachel por lo que quedaba del día, ella se empeñaba en acercarse después de cada clase y él tenía que correr a esconderse, aunque ahora que lo pensaba… ¿de qué se escondía? Ahhh si… de la decepción. Si, sonaba dramático, pero era cierto. Cuando Jesse había coqueteado con Rachel…ella había puesto la misma cara de ensoñación que todas las demás chicas de la escuela, como si el sujeto fuera un ángel bajado del cielo y ellas ni siquiera merecieran pisar el mismo suelo. Había pensado que Rachel era diferente, que no caería ante los trucos de Jesse, pensó que…era diferente de Quinn.

No quería pensar en Rachel, pero desde lo ocurrió en su casa…Dios había estado a punto de besarla. Estaba tan cerca, se miraba tan…tan…no había como describirlo, era como una sirena, aunque los libros dicen que las sirenas usaban su canto para matar tipos ¿no? Eso no era bueno, mucho menos sexy… ¿Por qué no podían ser todas lindas y tiernas como Ariel? O acaso ¿Disney le había mentido? Un momento… ¿cómo llego a lo de las sirenas? Oh si, por Rachel, ja que casualidad, ella estaba parada frente a él.

"Finn…" dijo con tono serio.

"Si ¿Qué pasa?" respondió el chico.

"Me has estado evitando todo el día" dijo con las manos en la cintura.

"Ohh…es cierto" genial, por pensar en Rachel mojada entre sus brazos olvido que la estaba evitando, Hormonas adolescentes 1 Cerebro 0 "Si…este…adiós"

"¡Finn basta!" dijo tomándolo del brazo "pensé que éramos amigos"

"Y yo, pensé que no caerías ante los encantos de Jesse" respondió liberando su brazo.

"¿Que te hace pensar…?"

"Te vi ¿ok?" interrumpió con voz cansada "pusiste la misma cara que todas las demás, como un dios las hubiera tocado, pensé que eras diferente a las demás, o…por lo menos diferente a Quinn"

"Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que tu ex novia te hizo ¿ok?" dijo la pelinegra muy molesta "Ademas…no veo porque te pones así, no es como si nosotros…nosotros…"

"Tienes razón…" susurró Finn.

Ambos guardaron silencio, mirándose fijamente, suspendidos en un segundo infinito, un universo lleno de sentimientos indefinidos y frases incompletas. El sonido del timbre los hizo salir de la burbuja.

"Hay que ir a clase" dijo Rachel sin dejar de observarlo.

"Yo…tengo que ir mi casillero antes" dijo Finn mirando hacia el pasillo "te veo en clase"

"De acuerdo" susurro la pelinegra antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse hacia el salón.

Iba directo al aula cuando el sonido de un piano la distrajo, provenía del gran piano de cola del salón del coro, ¿Quién estaría tocando? Probablemente Kurt se hallaba en clase…que extraño. Al llegar al aula, la chica abrió un poco la puerta para ver hacia el interior; en el gran piano se encontraba sentado Jesse, con el sol jugueteando con sus rizos y creando un halo dorado alrededor de su cabeza. El joven tocaba suavemente una melodía, la observo en la puerta y le sonrió.

"Hola Rachel" dijo con voz suave "¿sabes? Justamente estaba pensando en ti…"


	5. Capítulo 5: El significado de una rosa

Capítulo 5 El significado de una rosa blanca.

"Hola Rachel" dijo Jesse con voz suave "¿sabes? Justamente estaba pensando en ti…"

La simple frase del joven la dejo completamente en shock, ¿Jesse? ¿Pensando en ella? Probablemente planeando su venganza maléfica contra ella, o imaginándola siendo comida por cocodrilos o disfrazada de avestruz o cualquier cosa en el mundo pero…la forma en la que la miraba…

"Ven siéntate" dijo señalando un espacio a su lado en el banco del piano "veo que te gusta el piano"

"…" la pelinegra parecía hipnotizada, sus pies se movían solos en dirección al chico del cabello castaño.

"¿Sabes tocar?" preguntó mirándola fijamente

"…" los labios de Rachel estaba sellados y su lengua pegada a su paladar, solo pudo negar con la cabeza

"Vaya es una lástima, pero apuesto a que sabes cantar…" aseguró tomando una hoja que tenía sobre el piano "solo sígueme ¿de acuerdo?"

"…" Rachel asintió.

"_I've been alone with you inside my mind, and in my dreams I kissed your lips a thousand times" _cantó

suavemente, sus ojos se centraban en el piano "_I sometimes I see you pass outside my door" _Jesse volteo y la miró fijamente a los ojos "_hello, is it me you're looking for…_

"_I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in your smile, you're all I ever wanted and my arms are open wide" _cantaron juntos, Jesse observaba las mejillas de Rachel mientras ella trataba de concentrarse en la letra de la cancion "_'cause you know just what to say, and you know just what to do, and I want to tell you so much…I love you…"_

Jesse sonrió ante la melodiosa voz de Rachel y de Nuevo dirigió su atención al piano, todo parecía brillar a su alrededor, era como el príncipe encantador de los cuentos de hadas, todo en el era…hermoso…

"_I long to see the sunlight in your hair_" continuó el joven.

"And tell you time and time again how much I care_"_ respondió con voz melodiosa, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, por lo cual no vio la cara de sorpresa de Jesse.

"_Sometimes I feel my hearth will overflow_" cantaron juntos, Rachel abrió los ojos y observó el rostro de Jesse "_hello, I just got to let you know, 'cause I wonder where you are and I wonder what you do"_

"_Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you "_ el castaño observó los el rostro de Rachel y se detuvo unos segundos mas en sus labios "_tell me how to win your heart, for I having got a clue but let me start by saying…I love you…"_

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por largos minutos, la luz del sol le daba un brillo dorado a todo a su alrededor. El corazón de Rachel latía desenfrenadamente, no se había dado cuenta de que contenía la respiración y todo su futuro parecía depender de la siguiente frase de Jesse.

"Tienes una voz hermosa…"

"…ahh…yo…" balbuceó la chica.

"¿Sabes? Seria increíble tenerte en nuestro club glee" dijo tomando la barbilla de Rachel "pasaríamos horas frente al piano"

"…seria…genial" dijo la pelinegra con las mejillas encendidas.

"Jesse tiene razón" dijo el Sr. Shue a sus espaldas "serias un gran elemento Rachel, ¿no te gustaría entrar al club?"

"Creo que si" respondió mirando a Jesse con una sonrisa. El señor Shue sonrió inmensamente.

"No puedo esperar para que toda la escuela escuche tu hermosa voz"

"¿Toda…la escuela?" preguntó Rachel, por un solo segundo la joven se imagino a sí misma en un escenario lleno de luces, personas aclamaban su nombre…de repente un relámpago, el sonido de un disparo, sangre, la imagen de su madre cayendo… el temor era más fuerte que cualquier deseo de cantar "lo siento yo…no puedo"

"¡Rachel espera!" gritó Jesse al verla correr por el pasillo.

La joven no sentía miedo, sentía terror a enfrentarse a una multitud, ¿y si alguien quería hacerle daño? ¿Y si descubrían su pasado? ¿Y si la persona que había asesinado a su madre venía por ella? Había demasiadas preguntas, demasiados miedos, demasiada gente…si, demasiada gente en el pasillo que Rachel no vio por huir de Jesse, de su voz y del tormentoso sonido del piano.

"¡Cuidado!" dijeron dos voces antes de que Rachel se estrellara contra dos personas.

"¡ahhh!" se quejaban las atropelladas al tratar de quitarse a la pelinegra de encima. Cuando por fin se deshicieron del nudo de piernas y brazos en el que se habían convertido, Tina y Mercedes se levantaron y miraron a Rachel con cara de pocos amigos.

"¡Lo siento!" dijo Rachel levantando el paquete que se les había caído a las chicas "no las vi"

"Ya nos dimos cuenta" dijo Tina con las manos en la cintura.

"¡Hey hey! ¡Suelta eso!" dijo la morena arrebatándole el paquete a Rachel.

"¿Les sucedió algo?" preguntó Tina mirando el interior del paquete.

"Es la misma pregunta que tengo yo" dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

"Ja…Jacob" tartamudeo Tina al ver el inconfundible afro de Jacob.

"Asi es ¿se puede saber que hacen aquí?" dijo acercándose amenazadoramente "y lo más importante señoritas ¿traen permiso para estar en el pasillo durante clase?"

"Nosotras…" dijeron Tina y Mercedes.

Rachel que estaba detrás de las chicas se pregunto a sí misma '¿Qué haría Kurt?', Finn había dicho que así como Pinocho tenia a 'su conciencia' para indicarle que hacer, Kurt trabajaba exactamente a la inversa, el aconsejaba lo que Rachel no debía hacer; era como una versión malvada de 'Don Pepe Grillo'.

"_Bueno Kurt_" se dijo asi misma "_aquí vamos…_"

"Sigo esperando" insistió Jacob cruzándose de brazos

"Ahhhh" gimió Rachel desplomándose en los brazos de Mercedes "rápido, no creo soportar más…"

"¿Rachel Berry?" preguntó Jacob horrorizado "¿Qué te sucede?"

"Me siento muy mal…" dijo trágicamente "Tina y Mercedes me llevaban a la enfermería…"

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos…justo lo que tardaron las dos chicas en captar la idea de la pelinegra, se miraron entre ellas y comenzaron a parlotear al mismo tiempo.

"¡Ahh pobrecilla!" dijo Tina abanicándole la cara a Rachel "¡Esta muy grave!"

"Tranquila cariño" dijo Mercedes "ya casi llegamos"

"Tenemos que irnos" se disculpo Tina tomando a Mercedes por los hombros y dándole la vuelta para emprender la huida "se siente muy mal, podría morir en cualquier momento"

"Puedes lograrlo, solo resiste un poco más" decía la afroamericana mientras se alejaban "no sigas la luz, quédate conmigo"

"Creo que si se sentía mal…" caviló Jacob viendo alejarse al trío.

"Genial, esta es la segunda vez en una semana que termino en la enfermería" dijo Rachel sentada en la cama.

"¿Estabas enferma?" pregunto Tina.

"Algo así…" respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa, después de notar el silencio entre ellas preguntó "¿sucede algo?"

"Yo…me siento un poco avergonzada" confesó Mercedes "nosotras nunca nos habíamos hablado, ni siquiera recuerdo haber sido amable contigo alguna vez y tú…"

"Nos salvaste" completó Tina "nos evitaste un problemón con el chismoso de Jacob"

"No es nada" respondió Rachel "para eso son las amigas…"

La frase 'pero nosotras nunca fuimos amigas' flotó ante ellas por unos segundos.

"Tienes razón" dijo Mercedes tomando la mano de Rachel "y desde ahora te debemos un favor"

"Es cierto" Tina colocó su mano sobre la de ellas y sonrió "yo soy Tina"

"Lo sé" admitió Rachel apenada "Tina y Mercedes, estamos juntas en varias clases"

"Pues no eres la única que es observadora" dijo la morena "te hemos visto muy 'amistosa' con Finn Hudson"

"Ahh…" Rachel sintió como sus mejillas se encendían.

"Y eso sin contar…" añadió Tina "que vimos a Jesse 'no-eres-digno-de-pisar-el-mismo-suelo-que-yo' St. James coquetear contigo en el pasillo"

"¡Sí!" exclamó Mercedes con pequeños aplausos "no sé que le hiciste al hombre, pero Quinn debe estar furiosa"

"Yo de hecho no había pensado en eso…" y era completamente cierto.

No se había detenido a pensar ni un solo momento en la reacción que podía tener la princesa de la preparatoria. Todos sabían que Jesse tenía tanto poder como Quinn, y si la rubia se proponía a destruirla estaba completamente segura de que no sería una tarea del todo difícil…Rachel tenía demasiado que ocultar…

"¿Rachel?" dijo una voz masculina a su derecha.

"Jesse…" susurró Tina al ver al chico en la puerta de la enfermería.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Rachel sin verlo a los ojos y tratando de ignorar las caras de sorpresa de Mercedes y Tina.

"Yo solo salí para…" comenzó a explicar el chico pero se detuvo, dudó un segundo y cambió la conversación "¿te encuentras bien?"

"De hecho si" dijo la pelinegra bajando de la cama "me siento excelente, vamos chicas, regresemos a clase"

"Eh..eh si" dijo Mercedes poniéndose de pie y jalando a Tina junto con ella "el señor Shue nos mandará a detención si no volvemos pronto"

"S-s-si" tartamudeó la asiática tomando el brazo de Rachel y saliendo atropelladamente por delante de Jesse.

"Adiós" dijo rápidamente Rachel mientras era custodiada por su 'escolta', sonrió y se alejo lo más rápido que pudo.

"Oh oh" dijo Tina con cara de preocupación "abeja reina a las 10 en punto"

"Ay no…" se lamentó Mercedes mientras las tres observaban a Quinn que las analizaba al pasar con una ceja enarcada, mala, muy mala señal.

"No dejen de caminar" susurró Rachel mientras doblaban en una esquina para huir por el pasillo más próximo. La pelinegra intentó continuar su huída mas, de repente sintió un lastra que la mantenía en su lugar.

"¡Alto!" susurró Mercedes "¿No hueles el ambiente?"

"…sniff…" Rachel levanto su nariz como un sabueso en busca de una tormenta "¿Va a llover?"

"¡Claro que no!" dijo Tina asomándose por la esquina del pasillo "Huele a drama total"

Rachel sabía que no debía escuchar conversaciones ajenas, sabía que era de mala educación meterse en asuntos privados y sabía…que no tendría otra oportunidad como esta así que se acerco a las dos chicas y aguzó el oído lo más que pudo. Vamos, ¿alguno de ustedes se ha resistido a presenciar una escena así? Yo no.

"¿Se puede saber que hacías visitando a…a… 'como se llame' en la enfermería?" preguntó la rubia con facha de ofendida "no es de nuestro nivel Jesse"

"Para empezar, se llama Rachel" respondió el castaño con desdén "y segundo, yo puedo hablar con quien me de mi gana Quinn"

"No se a que estas jugando Jesse" dijo acercándose a su novio "pero no me gusta como la miras"

"¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Temes que te bote como tu botaste a Finn?" dijo tomando su barbilla "no seas tan paranoica"

"…" Quinn apartó su cara con enojo.

"No quiero saber que has molestado a Rachel ¿entendiste?" dijo Jesse con tono serio antes de partir.

"¡Jesse!" dijo Quinn enfadada y pateando el piso "¡Jesse regresa!"

El joven se alejo con paso tranquilo, mientras el huracán 'Fabray' atacaba el pasillo.

"Estas acabada enana" dijo la rubia llorando de rabia.

"Esto está mejor que cualquier novela" susurró Mercedes emocionada.

"Drama-drama-drama" susurró Tina agitando sus puños.

"Creo que alguien viene…" dijo Rachel preocupada.

El trío guardó silencio mientras escuchaban silbar al desconocido que se acercaba por el corredor. La capitana de los "cheerios" se mantenía apoyada en un casillero, se tapó las manos con el rostro y rogó porque nadie la viera llorar.

" " un joven rubio se acercaba silbando alegremente mientras sostenía su casco de futball americano en la mano derecha. Al ver a Quinn se acercó a ella "¿oye…te encuentras bien?"

"Perdí mi lente de contacto, solo déjame en paz" dijo rápidamente sin apartar las manos de su cara.

"¿Eres Quinn cierto?" dijo el joven con una sonrisa tímida.

"Que te importa" dijo apartando sus manos, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas seguían mojadas "solo déjame en paz"

"…" el rubio guardo silencio y la miró a los ojos "tienes unos ojos hermosos…"

"…" Quinn observó al extraño frente a ella, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se encendieran "eres un imbécil"

"¡Hey espera!" gritó el chico al verla alejarse "¡lo siento! ¡Ni si quiera te dije como me llamo!"

"¡No me interesa!" gritó Quinn ya con medio corredor de ventaja.

"Soy Sam…mucho gusto" dijo el rubio en voz baja, lentamente se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia los vestidores de los chicos.

Tanto Tina como Mercedes estaban atónitas, después de unos segundos, ambas miraron a Rachel y sonrieron inmensamente.

"A donde sea que vas, te persigue el drama" dijo Mercedes tomándole un brazo.

"No nos separaremos de ti" dijo la asiática tomándole el brazo libre.

"_No se si sentirme halagada…o usada…"_ se dijo Rachel a si misma mientras emprendía el camino de regreso a la clase, acompañada por sus nuevas 'amigas'.

Conjunciones, verbos, pronombres, etcétera, etcétera; la clase de español transcurría como todos los días. Rachel tenía a Kurt sentado detrás de ella, a Mercedes a su derecha y a Tina detrás de ella, haciendo cuentas podía decirse que se había conseguido un grupo de amigos y amigas. Ese pensamiento pudo haberla hecho inmensamente feliz si no fuera por la espalda de Finn que se asemejaba un muro, un gran muro que la alejaba cada vez más del joven, él no había volteado a verla en toda la clase.

"_Te veo en clase"_, esas fueron las últimas palabras que le había dicho a Rachel y a pesar de que seguía sin tener ganas de verla se había preocupado de que no apareciera en la clase de algebra; incluso había llegado tarde a la de español. ¿Por qué le preocupaba después de todo? Había estado furioso con ella por sonreírle a Jesse, había querido evitarla todo el día y en cuanto desaparece, se siente más enfadado de lo que estaba al principio. ¿Cómo era posible que una sola chica le provocara tantas cosas al mismo tiempo? Si de acuerdo, no es como si nunca hubiera tenido novia, le había encantado la idea de presumir a Quinn por toda la escuela, pero con Rachel…no soportaba la idea de otros chicos mirándola con lujuria o siendo cortejada por alguien más…no, Rachel era para él, no para Jesse, no para nadie más.

"_Muy bien, es oficial, me gusta Rachel Berry y no dejare que nadie la aparte de mí"_ ¿A quién le puede importar la clase de español cuando tienes asuntos tan importantes que pensar como este chico?

"Ok chicos, pueden salir" dijo el Señor Shue para beneplácito de sus alumnos "tengan un gran fin de semana, ¿Rachel?"

"Ahm ¿si señor Shuester?" dijo la chica tomando sus libros.

"Quiero hablar contigo" respondió el maestro mientras acomodaba sus papales.

"De acuerdo" observó los rostros de Mercedes, Tina y Kurt que tenían la frase 'estas en problemas' escrita en toda la frente.

"Nos vemos afuera" susurró Kurt mientras salía con las chicas.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó la pelinegra cuando llegó al escritorio del maestro.

"Quería saber ¿si podrías considerar entrar al club glee?" preguntó con rostro amable "de verdad nos ayudaría mucho tener una voz como la tuya"

"Yo, no lo sé" explicó Rachel "mi padre se opone terminantemente a cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con música, yo ni siquiera había cantado antes…"

"Tienes una gran voz Rachel, no dejes que el miedo te gane, hay que arriesgarse para ganar" dijo el maestro "si realmente lo deseas las puertas están abiertas para ti, ahora bien, si tu padre te niega el permiso creo que no podre hacer nada al respecto pero…solo piénsalo ¿ok?"

"De acuerdo" respondió la chica con una sonrisa tímida. Rachel salió del aula y se encontró con una figura que la esperaba en el pasillo.

"¿Vas a entrar al club glee?" preguntó Finn con voz seria.

"Yo aun no lo sé" dijo acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

"Genial, ahora pasaras más tiempo con él" dijo Finn exasperado.

"¿De qué rayos hablas?" preguntó Rachel un poco cansada de la situación, primero no le hablaba y cada que lo hacía volvía a enfadarse, hombres.

"Adiós preciosa" dijo la cantarina voz de Jesse al pasar junto a ellos con una hermosa rosa blanca en la mano, le guiño a Rachel y siguió de largo.

"¿Ves?" gritó el joven "¡A eso me refiero!"

"¿Finn puedes por favor…"

"¿QUEEE?" se escucho la voz de Quinn al final del pasillo.

Todos los chicos que se habían quedado tomando sus pertenencias o haciendo planes para el fin de semana se quedaron completamente congelados ante el grito de la rubia. Alerta meteorológica, el huracán Fabray atacara de nuevo en el corredor.

"¡NO PUEDES HACER ESTO!" continuó la rubia.

"Grita todo lo que quieras" dijo Jesse calmadamente "solo te pones en ridículo a ti misma"

"¡No puedes terminar conmigo Jesse!" argumentó la animadora con la rosa blanca en la mano "no tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo ¿esto es por ella, cierto?"

"Mis motivos para terminar contigo es algo que no discutiré en público Quinn" el joven se mantenía frio y completamente calmado.

"Eres un imbécil"

"Díselo a alguien que le interese" Jesse metió las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y se alejo por el corredor.

Quinn se quedó en silencio un momento y al ver que la gente aun la observaba, se limpió las lágrimas y les gritó a todos que no había nada más que ver ahí. La rubia parecía un león enjaulado, no podía huir en ninguna dirección sin temer encontrarse con alguien que estuviera dispuesto a humillarla aun más.

Tal vez, eso es lo que cosechas después de tratar a casi toda la escuela con la punta del pie. Rindiéndose, recargó todo su peso sobre un casillero y deseo desaparecer del planeta, por lo menos en lo que sus compañeros desalojaban el pasillo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó una voz.

"Si" respondió la animadora con desgana "solo déjame en paz"

"Creo que esta conversación ya la tuvimos" dijo el joven sonriendo.

"Tú de nuevo…" dijo Quinn fastidiada "ya te había dicho que me dejaras en paz ¿no?"

"Si soy Sam mucho gusto" dijo con una sonrisa picara.

"No tengo ni tiempo, ni ganas para esto 'Sam'" respondió la joven haciendo especial énfasis en su nombre.

"Mira, no sé quién te hizo llorar pero, no creo ser la persona con la que tienes que desquitarte" aclaró Sam.

"Mira, lo único que quiero es irme a casa de acuerdo" aclaró la chica con voz cansina "he tenido suficiente por hoy y no quiero que más gente me mire llorar en este estúpido corredor"

"Ahmm…" dijo Sam mirando a ambos lados "¿Cuál gente?"

"Pues todos…" por un segundo, Quinn desenfoco su atención de Sam y observo el corredor, vacio "…ellos…"

"Ya no hay nadie, bueno excepto por aquellos dos que esta allá" dijo señalando con la cabeza a Rachel y Finn que estaban discutiendo frente al casillero de Rachel "pero en vista de que estamos casi solos, déjame animarte"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quinn enarcando una ceja.

"Solo hablo de tocar la guitarra" explicó agitando su mano derecha, en la cual portaba una guitarra acústica "no voy a violarte o algo así"

"¿Vas a cantarme? ¿Qué esto los años 50?" dijo la rubia con las manos en las caderas.

"Digamos que soy un poco a la antigua" el joven acomodó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar una melodía sencilla "_Do you hear me? __I'm talking to yo, across the water, across the deep blue ocean, under the open sky. Oh my! Baby I'm trying"_

"¿Porque me ves así?" pregunto Quinn ante la mirada y la sonrisa de Sam "ohh no, no voy a cantar"

"¡Vamos! Sé que la conoces" ante la sonrisa coqueta que le dedico la rubia, repitió el último verso "_Oh my! __Baby I'm trying"_

"_Boy I hear you, in my dreams. I hear your whisper across the sea; I keep you with me, in my heart, you make it easier when life is hard"_

"¿Ves? Te dije que la conocías" dijo Sam bajando su guitarra "vamos, te acompañare a casa. Que hermosa rosa"

"Oh…" la rubia casi había olvidado que traía en la mano la flor que le había entregado Jesse. Comenzaron a caminar juntos por él corredor, cuando llegaron a la altura en la que se encontraban Finn y Rachel, Quinn e detuvo frente a la pelinegra "Una rosa blanca es lo que Jesse St. James acostumbra regalar cuando termina con una chica"

Rachel se quedó en silencio ante el comentario.

"Escucha" dijo Quinn "se que le gustas ¿ok?"

"Yo…" Rachel sintió como se encendían sus mejillas.

"No descansara hasta que salgas con él, te coqueteará, cantará, cualquier cosa para llamar tu atención, pero después de que seas su novia y se aburra, te dará una igual" dijo mostrándole la rosa en su mano.

"Eso no pasará" dijo Finn tomando el hombro de Rachel "no dejare que suceda de nuevo, no dejare que Jesse juegue con Rachel"

"Oh…ya veo" dijo Quinn con una sonrisa altanera "esto será interesante de ver"

"¿Qué?" dijo Rachel al ver la sonrisa de Quinn y la mirada que le dio antes de irse "¿de qué habla Finn?"

"Eso tendrás que averiguarlo sola" dijo el joven dándose la vuelta "tengo que ir a casa"

"¡Oye espera!" gritó Rachel alcanzándolo "¿estarás enojado conmigo todo el fin de semana?"

"Eso depende" dijo manteniendo ventaja con ella

"¿De qué?" pregunto casi llegando a su lado

"De si me alcanzas o no" dijo mirándola con una sonrisa un poco ladeada y comenzando a trotar.

"¡Esto no es justo!" dijo Rachel corriendo "debí dejar que mi padre sacara su escopeta"

Mientras corría tras Finn, decidió dejar en el fondo de su mente el comentario de Quinn. Ya tendría tiempo después para pensar en las rosas blancas de Jesse.


	6. Capítulo 6: Amigos, musica y

**Hooooola mundo!**

Muchas disculpas a todos por dejarlos esperando! Tengo desde mediados de febrero con el capitulo completo en la cabeza y entre pacientes, escuela y el examen ceneval no habia podido escribir, para aquellos que estaban histericos: no sufran mas! que aqui les tengo su dosis de finchel! muajaja! ora si, a lo que nos truje mis chavos!

* * *

**Capítulo 6 Amigos, música y ¿la policía?**

Tarde de sábado, nada que hacer. Tarea terminada, ropa en la secadora, cuarto aseado y ordenado, si, nada que hacer. Rachel doblaba su ropa y la ordenaba por colores, al dejar la prenda que tenía en la mano se encontró con el suéter que tenia puesto el día que tuvo que meterse a la bañera con Finn, una ligera sonrisa cruzo sus labios al pensar en el cuerpo atlético del castaño.

-…finn…

[Ding Dong]

- …ahh – la pelinegra sintió que su corazón se acelero, ¿acaso había invocado a Finn?

- ¡Rachel! – grito su padre desde el vestíbulo – te buscan

- ¡ya voy! – respondió mientras acomodaba su cabello rápidamente y checaba su atuendo antes de bajar.

Al llegar a la puerta se encontró con Tina y Mercedes que le sonreían desde el umbral de la puerta; no era la persona que esperaba más a un así se llevo una grata sorpresa. En un sábado por la tarde cuando no tienes absolutamente nada que hacer ¿Qué mejor que recibir una visita de tus amigas?

- ¡Hola! – dijeron Mercedes y Tina al unísono

- Hola chicas – dijo Rachel sonriente.

- ¿Estás ocupada? – pregunto Tina

- ¡Eso no importa! – la corrigió Mercedes – venimos por ti

-¿Vienen por…mi?

- ¡Sí! – dijo Tina emocionada

- Tendremos una tarde de chicas – dijo Mercedes subiendo y bajando sus cejas

- ¿Quieren que salga con ustedes?

- No queremos – dijo Mercedes – **vas** a salir con nosotras cariño

- Necesito preguntarle a mi padre…

- Te esperaremos – dijo Tina

- De acuerdo – dijo Rachel caminando hacia la cocina.

Era la primera vez, desde que comenzó la preparatoria, que le pediría permiso a su padre para salir con sus amigas, ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que le dijera que si? La joven llegó a la cocina con el corazón encogido y las manos sudadas, ¡que nervios!

-Pa… - dijo la chica con voz temblorosa.

-¿Si? – pregunto su padre sin quitar la vista de las verduras que picaba sobre la barra.

-Este… - ahora que tenia la atención de su padre su mente había quedado en blanco – veras…mis amigas quieren que salga con ellas y yo…

- ¿Salir? – dijo mirándola con el cuchillo en la mano

- Solo sería un rato y yo...

- Rachel… - suspiró James.

- De verdad quisiera ir – explicó observándolo con mirada suplicante – por favor…

- Ah… Cariño… - James dejó el cuchillo sobre la barra de la cocina – ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto.

- Solo hoy… - rogó juntando sus manos.

- … - observó el reloj en la pared y suspiró – te quiero de regreso en casa temprano.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó incrédula.

- Que quiero que estés en casa temprano – respondió continuando con sus verduras.

- ¡Eres el mejor! – gritó la chica abrazando a su padre.

- Lo sé, lo sé – admitió James con una sonrisa – ahora ve que se te acaba el tiempo cenicienta.

Rachel corrió a su habitación por su bolso y su chamarra, revisó de nuevo su atuendo y su cabello, realmente no había mucho que hacer, no tenía ni el cuerpo ni la cara de Quinn Fabray así que, qué más daba.

- ¿Y? – preguntaron Mercedes y Tina al verla bajar.

- ¡Vamos! – respondió Rachel cerrando la puerta principal.

- Suba al carruaje princesa – dijo Mercedes abriéndole la puerta del copiloto a Tina

- Muchas gracias – respondió la oriental haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Rachel observo la gran camioneta SUV negra que estaba estacionada frente a su casa, se miraba completamente nueva y costosa. Tina subió de un salto al interior del vehículo, mientras que Mercedes subía al asiento del piloto. Apenas en ese momento le había llegado una pregunta a la cabeza…

- ¿Como supieron donde vivo? – pregunto abriendo la puerta trasera y deslizándose en el asiento.

- Yo les dije como llegar – dijo Kurt saltando detrás del asiento de Rachel.

- ¡Kurt! – gritó Rachel – ¿Qué haces ahí?

- Ocultándome de la política anti-chicos de tu padre, arranca Mercedes.

- Si señor – dijo la morena haciendo un saludo militar.

Su destino resulto ser la casa de Kurt, claro con una pequeña escala en el super-mercado para abastecerse de papas fritas, refresco, pastelitos de crema y cualquier otra cosa que un adolescente pueda ingerir. Una vez en casa del divo de la moda, las chicas comenzaron a mover los sillones en lo que Kurt instalaba el equipo de sonido.

- Wow ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Rachel observando lo que Kurt traía en la mano.

- Se llaman micrófonos cariño – respondió sin quitar la vista de su labor.

- Sabes que no es a lo que me refiero – dijo la pelinegra acercándose a su amigo – no me harás cantar frente a más gente ¿cierto?

- Numero 1 – respondió dejando los micrófonos junto a la televisión – estamos entre amigos, numero 2 todos cantan en una fiesta de karaoke, vamos Rachel nadie es reportero aquí.

- De acuerdo – dijo Rachel apenada –es solo que crei que esto era algo que quedaría entre nosotros y Finn.

- Hablando de él – dijo Kurt con una sonrisa picarona – ¿ya lo invitaste?

- ¿Qué?

- Estas fuera de tu casa en sábado por la tarde, ¿vas a decirme que no quieres verlo?

- Nena, te come con la mirada cada que te ve – dijo Mercedes arrojándole un cojín del sillón a Tina.

- Eso es cierto – respondió la chica arrojando el cojín de regreso.

- Llámale – dijo Kurt subiendo y bajando sus cejas.

- De acuerdo... – Rachel se acomodo en el sillón mientras tomaba su teléfono y encontraba el numero de Finn.

- ¡Ponlo en altavoz! – dijo Tina

- OK, ok – el teléfono emitió el sonido de que la llamada estaba entrando al celular de Finn.

_- ¿Hola?_ – dijo la voz del chico al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Contesto! – Susurró Rachel - ¿Qué hago?

- ¡Invítalo! – dijo Mercedes apremiante.

_- ¿Hola?_ – Repitió Finn.

- Ho…hola Finn, soy Rachel

_- ¡Rachel!_ – dijo en un tono emocionado, después de carraspear y recuperar la compostura dijo – _hey, hola ¿Qué hay?_

- Pues…veras este…estamos en casa de Kurt y…

_- ¿Tu padre te dejo salir? Wow_

- Si lo sé, que raro ¿no?

_- ¿Entonces estarás en casa de Kurt?_

- Amm si…

- ¡Invítalo! – susurraron todos los presentes.

- ¿Quie…quieres venir? – preguntó con voz temblorosa

_- ¡Si claro!_ – dijo emocionado – _ah…pero…estoy con unos amigos, ¿hay problema si me acompañan?_

- Que vengan – susurró Kurt levantando sus pulgares.

- Ehm…si claro no hay problema – respondió Rachel.

_- Genial, te…te veré en un rato_

- Si, adiós – dijo por ultimo antes de terminar la llamada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, después cruzaron la mirada y le arrojando cojines a Rachel mientras ellos se destornillaban de la risa y la cara de la chica se convertía en algo parecido a un tomate.

-¡Te veré en un rato Rachel! – Canturreaban todos - ¡mua mua mua!

Alrededor de 40 minutos después Finn llego con los amigos que había mencionado, los cuales resultaron ser Mike y Matt, sus compañeros del equipo de football. Mike y Matt pasaron y se sentaron un poco rezagados del grupo, al parecer no se sentían del todo cómodos. Tina saludó tímidamente con la mano, al chico asiático.

¿Y? - pregunto Finn – ¿de qué nos perdimos?

Pues…no mucho – dijo Rachel colocado su cabello tras de su oreja – apenas vamos comenzando.

-Ok, tenemos las botanas y el karaoke está instalado – dijo Kurt dejando una bandeja en la mesa de centro.

-¿Quién cantara primero? – preguntó Mercedes dejando varios vasos con hielo junto a la bandeja.

- Pues claro que yo – respondió guiñando un ojo.

Los chicos y chicas comenzaron a apoderarse del micrófono, Kurt los deleitó con una canción del musical Victor-Victoria, Mercedes cantó 'Bootylicious' de Beyonce, Tina por su parte eligió 'I kissed a girl' lo que atrajo la atención de Mike, los chicos del football prefirieron cantar juntos seleccionando 'It's my life' de Bon Jovi. Al final, solo faltaba Rachel.

- Muy bien – dijo Kurt con el micrófono en la mano – es hora de ver si la señorita Berry hizo su tarea…

- ¿Qué? – dijo la pelinegra

- ¡JA! – se burló Finn – en fin de semana y tienes que hacer tarea

- ¿Qué viste esta semana? – pregunto el castaño

- Vaselina… - susurró Rachel

- Mmmm interesante – dijo el chico buscando en el catálogo de canciones

-¡Ca-cantaré solo si Finn canta conmigo! – dijo Rachel apresuradamente.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el chico

- ¡Sí! – grito Mercedes - ¡dueto, dueto, dueto!

- Canten – dijo Tina empujándolos al frente

- Aquí tienen – dijo Kurt entregándoles los micrófonos – está es perfecta para la ocasión.

- Ok…

La melodía comenzó y en la pantalla aparecieron las primeras líneas, Finn tomó aire y entonó la melodía.

- _I got chills, there multiplying, and I'm losing control_ – ignore los silbidos de sus compañeros y sonrió observando a Rachel – _'cause the power you're supplying, is electrifying. _

- _You better shape up_…- cantó Rachel

- _Uh Uh Uh_ – cantaron Mercedes y Kurt antes de destornillarse de risa en el sillón.

- _'Cause I need a men_ – dijo Rachel tomando todo el valor que poseía antes de señalar a Finn – _but my heart is set on you!_

- ¡Ahhh! – grito Tina mientras que Mike y Matt le arrojaban palomitas a la pareja.

- _You better shape up, you better understand – _la pelinegra avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia Finn – _to my heart I must be true…uhhh_

_- …. – _los dos comenzaron a mover sus hombros al ritmo de la canción y se mecían de atrás a adelante – _you're the one that I want, you're the one I want, uh uh uh honey!_

- _You're the one that I want_ – siguieron la letra los demás chicos y chicas – _uh uh uh honey!_

- _The one I need! __Oh yes indeed! – _cantaron Finn y Rachel tratando de controlar la risa – _uh! Uh!_

- ¡Bravo! – dijo Kurt aplaudiendo.

- ¡Uhh! – gritaban los demás.

- Mi duda es… - dijo Mercedes observando a Finn - ¿Cómo es que **tú** sabes la letra de esa canción?

- Pregúntale a mi madre – respondió el chico dejándose caer en el sillón

- Estuvo excelente – dijo Mike a Rachel.

- Gracias… - respondió la chica sonrojándose.

- ¡No puedo creer que esté esta canción! – gritó Matt – ¡hay que cantarla juntos chicos!

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Mike mientras era jalado por su compañero

- ¡Yo acabo de cantar! – decía Finn mientras Rachel lo empujaba hacia el centro de la habitación.

El sonido del timbre se escucho levemente entre todo el escándalo que había en la sala. Kurt se levantó en lo que los chicos continuaban con su discusión y la canción comenzaba. Al abrir la puerta se podían escuchar las voces de los chicos que, literalmente, gritaban "shout it "del grupo Kiss.

- ¿Si? – dijo el castaño abriendo la puerta

- "_Shout it! Shout it! Shout it out loud!"_ – gritaban desde la sala.

- Amm…hola, me dijeron que Finn estaba aqui…

- ¿Puckerman? – dijo Kurt observando al chico de arriba abajo - ¿Qué-que haces aquí?

- Busco a Finn – respondió con las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¿Quién es Kurt? – preguntó Rachel acercándose a la puerta - oh…hola…

- ¡Finn! – grito Kurt – ¡te buscan!

Una vez que Puck estaba sentado en la sala con todos los demás, Finn decidió preguntar cómo era que había ido a buscarlo. Noah comenzó a describir los hechos ocurridos horas antes, estaba esperando a su cita en "Breadstix" cuando de repente decidió lanzar un carrito de super-mercado contra el Ferrari que estaba estacionado frente al restaurante, lo primero que pensó fue en recurrir a su mejor amigo, el cual, según informó su madre, había salido con unos amigos a casa de un chico de la escuela. Y así fue como llegó a la casa de Kurt.

-¿Por qué razón tenias que arrojar ese carrito contra el Ferrari? – preguntó Mercedes – no puedes ser tan idiota

- El sujeto lo merecía ¿ok? – se defendió Puck.

- Bueno ya estás aquí, ¿ahora qué? – preguntó Finn.

- Pues ahora me esconden – respondió el chico.

- Un momento – dijo Kurt – esconderte, exactamente ¿de quién?

- Chicos… - dijo Mike desde la ventana – hay tres patrullas afuera y tienen los códigos prendidos…

Hasta ahí llego la tarde tranquila de Rachel…

Blanco con azul, esa era la combinación principal de la comisaria, además claro de los escritorios de madera, algunas plantas y los posters informativos colocados aquí y allá, Rachel había tratado de concentrarse en ellos para no estar tan nerviosa pero comprobó que el saber qué hacer en caso de incendio, de sismo o como utilizar un condón no le servían de mucho a pesar de habérselos memorizado. ¿Cómo había pasado de una tarde de karaoke en casa de Kurt a estar a punto de ser encerrada en la cárcel de por vida? Bueno tal vez exageraba un poco…

- Rachel estas pálida… - dijo Finn acercándose a la pelinegra

- Mi padre nunca me deja salir con amigos y justo hoy que lo hace me convierto en prófuga de la justicia…

- Bueno…no eres prófuga…ya estás aquí… - explico Finn con una sonrisa nerviosa

- … - la chica se puso aun más pálida

- ¡Lo siento, solo jugaba! – dijo a manera de disculpa antes de tomar su mano tímidamente – todo saldrá bien…

- ¡Finn! – gritó la madre de Finn llegando a la estación de policía.

- Mamá – dijo el chico soltando la mano de Rachel inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué sucedió? Dijiste que ibas a salir con amigos, luego llegó Noah a buscarte ¿y ahora estas aquí?

- Yo no hice nada pero Puck…quería que lo escondiéramos y…

- Cariño estas pálida – dijo la mujer sentándose junto a Rachel – soy Carole, la madre de Finn.

- Mu…mucho gusto – dijo tendiéndole una mano temblorosa – Rachel Berry.

- Tranquila cielo, si ustedes no hicieron nada no los tendrán aquí mucho tiempo.

- Hola señora Hudson – dijo Mike acercándose junto con Matt.

- Hola chicos – respondió Carole - ¿y ustedes son?

- Soy Kurt, ellas son Mercedes y Tina – dijo el castaño presentándolas – le llamé a mi padre para que venga por nosotros…

- Deberías haber llamado cuando se decida de cuanto será tu fianza jovencito - dijo un oficial acercándose – aunque creo que la mayoría pasara la noche aquí.

- Oficial Andrews – dijo Kurt – si no se comprueba que nosotros lo hicimos no tenemos por qué ser detenidos.

- Es suficiente con ser cómplice niño – dijo de manera despectiva.

- ¡Oiga pero…

- ¿Cómo sabe si nosotros…

- ¡No puede hacer eso…

- ¡El solo llegó a mi casa…

- ¡Silencio! – gritó el oficial – si no se callan los meteré directo a la celda ¿entendido?

- No puede hablarle así a los chicos – dijo Carole levantándose.

- ¿Y usted es…?

- Carole Hudson – respondió – la madre de Finn

- ¿Y su esposo? – pregunto mirando a los lados de Carole

- Murió hace mucho tiempo, desde entonces soy madre soltera.

- Eso explica muchas cosas… - dijo observando a Finn

- ¡Oiga no puede ser así de grosero con los ciudadanos!

- Ya se lo había explicado antes…pero parece que aun no lo entiende – dijo una voz fuerte detrás del oficial.

- ¡Papá! – dijo Kurt observando al recién llegado.

- Andrews discúlpese con la señora – ordenó el padre de Kurt.

- Capitán… - dijo Andrews.

- ¿Quiere ser suspendido de nuevo? – dijo de manera amenazante frente a él

- No Capitán… Lo siento señora…

- Ahora retírese, yo continuare por usted

- Pero capitán…

- Hablaremos después de esto oficial Andrews, retírese por favor – el capitán esperó hasta que el oficial se hubo alejado lo suficiente – lo siento mucho señora…

- Carole – corrigió la mujer – llámeme Carole, mi hijo Finn es compañero de Kurt.

- De acuerdo Carole – dijo un poco sonrojado – soy Burt Hummel, mucho gusto.

- Mucho gusto – respondió Carole tomando su mano con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hmm! – carraspeó Kurt bastante alto para que su padre le pusiera atención.

- Ah yo…lo siento – dijo apartando la mirada de Carole - ¿Qué sucedió?

- Veras… - respondió el castaño mientras se embarcaba en la historia completa – y eso fue lo que pasó.

- ¿Dónde está el chico que arrojo el carrito? – pregunto Burt

- Está sentado allá señor Hummel – respondió Mercedes.

- Muy bien hijo, ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Burt llegando frente a Puckerman.

- Pues yo…

- ¡Yo puedo explicar que sucedió! – dijo Artie siendo empujado por su madre.

- Buenas noches oficial – dijo el padre de Artie – nosotros podemos explicar que sucedió.

- De acuerdo, pero uno a la vez por favor.

- Déjame a mi papá – dijo Artie desde su silla – fuimos a cenar a "Breadstix" por el cumpleaños de mi madre y había un Ferrari estacionado en el lugar para minusválidos, tuvimos que estacionarnos lejos y batallamos un poco para bajar del coche, por la silla y todo eso, usted entiende.

- Yo iba quejándome – continuó el padre de Artie – dije que el propietario del Ferrari era un inconsciente y un desconsiderado.

- Lo siguiente que supimos fue que este chico había arrojado el carrito contra el auto – agregó la madre de Artie – fue un gesto noble de su parte, mal ejecutado, pero noble…

- Estoy seguro que el propietario del ferrari no se estacionara jamás en un lugar de minusválidos… - dijo Burt sorprendió – más aun así me temo que la persona presentara cargos. Aunque será multado por estacionarse donde no le corresponde.

- Si alguna fianza la cubriremos – dijo el padre de Artie.

- De acuerdo – dijo Burt antes de voltear hacia Puck – ¿eso fue lo que sucedió?

- Si… - respondió Noah – el tipo del ferrari es un imbécil…

- Estoy de acuerdo hijo – dijo dándole un palmada en el hombro – aun así no fue correcto lo que hiciste.

- Disculpe oficial, ¿y todos estos chicos que hacen aquí? – pregunto la madre de Artie.

- Pues ellos… - respondió mientras miraba a la madre de Finn y le sonreía – creo que solo vinieron de paseo.

- Ya oyeron chicos… - dijo Carole a todo el grupo – es hora de ir a casa.

Todos suspiraron de alivio, de hecho Rachel se sintió tan aliviada que casi se desmaya, suerte de que Finn estaba a su lado para sostenerla, aunque con la sonrisa que le dedico el chico y la manera en que se acelero su corazón…tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para no caer desmayada como princesa de cuento…otra vez…

Después de llevar a todos los chicos y chicas a sus respectivas casas, finalmente se dirigieron a la casa de los Berry para dejar a Rachel, se despidió tímidamente de Finn y su madre y emprendió el camino desde el auto a la puerta de entrada, el reloj marcaba que eran casi las 11 de la noche. Su padre iba a matarla o enviarla a un convento, lo que sucediera primero. Caminó hacia la puerta como, ella suponía, que había caminado María Antonieta hacia la horca.

La pelinegra abrió lentamente la puerta y esperaba encontrarse con la voz alterada de su padre pero solo la recibió el silencio…Rachel observó ambos lados del vestíbulo y se encontró con que su padre no estaba en casa. Sobre la mesita que estaba a su derecha había una nota de su padre, decía que había salido por cuestiones del trabajo y que regresaría tarde, la nota indicaba que se había ido a las 6:30 de la tarde, unos 40 minutos después de que ella se fuera con Kurt y las chicas… ¡Estaba completamente salvada!

Ahora que se sentía más tranquila, Rachel se preparo algo rápido para cenar y subió a su habitación para ver uno de los musicales de Kurt, más justo cuanto paso junto a su tocador un pequeño objeto plateado llamó su atención… era la copia de la llave del sótano…tal vez…podría bajar unos momentos…

Para cuando Rachel se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba sentada frente al piano tocando partes de melodías que Kurt le había enseñado durante la última semana. Está en contacto con el piano se sentía tan bien…

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a tocar teclas al azar hasta armar una melodía clásica que Kurt no le había enseñado aun, la chica cerro sus ojos y noto que algunas palabras salieron de su boca…

- Daddy always said…these are the 88 keys to pain…

Abrió los ojos inmediatamente, eso verso no pertenecía a ninguna canción que ella conociera, acaso… ¿acaso estaba componiendo una canción? Bueno su madre era conocida por componer su propia música, tal vez no solo había heredado su voz y su facilidad para el piano. Rachel cerró la puerta del sótano y subió a su habitación, tomó un cuaderno y anoto esa pequeña frase la observó durante varios minutos…hasta que sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormida con el cuaderno entre los brazos.

Rachel tenía una frase, una sola frase que tal vez podría ser el principio de su propia melodía.

Fuera de la residencia, un auto negro avanza lentamente. El ocupante observa el frente de la casa con interés y compara el número que indica el buzón con el del papel que sostiene en la mano.

- Vaya, parece que por fin te encontré Rachel…me pregunto si te acordaras de mi…

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! No saben lo mucho que me animan! Nos vemos!


	7. Capítulo 7: Dramas de pasillo

Capítulo 7

Dramas de pasillo

-Muy bien chicos, bienvenidos todos al club glee, me alegra tener tantos rostros nuevos en nuestro grupo.

El señor Shuester observaba a todos los nuevos integrantes del club, la mayoría eran estudiantes que ya conocía, incluso algunos de los chicos del equipo de americano de la escuela. Pero la joya de la corona era Rachel Berry, una voz tan potente que estaba seguro que traería el trofeo de las regionales a McKinley.

Rachel sentía la mirada asesina de sus compañeros, ¿Cómo terminó uniéndose al club glee? Es una excelente pregunta, la respuesta es sencilla "Jesse 'te-derrito-con-una-sonrisa' St. James"…

_Por la mañana…_

-Buenos días preciosa – dijo el joven saludándola y tomando su mano entre las suyas - ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te unas al club glee? Tu voz es casi tan hermosa como tus ojos…

- Yo…

- Lamento interrumpir pero, Rachel – dijo atrayendo la atención de la pelinegra – olvidaste tu suéter en MI auto AYER que estuvimos JUNTOS.

- Gracias Finn – respondió tomando la prenda y preguntándose a que se debía el énfasis en las frases del chico.

- Bueno ahora que el Yeti nos ha demostrado que puede decir las palabras "mi", "ayer" y "juntos" correctamente podemos regresar a asuntos más importantes, ¿entraras al club glee conmigo?

- So…solo si Finn entra conmigo – dijo Rachel buscando la mirada de Finn.

- Yo… - dijo Finn titubeante

_De vuelta en el salón del coro…_

Cantar no era considerada parte de su lista de virtudes, patear traseros en Halo estaba en primer lugar pero… ¿cantar? Seguía sin poder creer que había terminado entrando al club glee junto con Rachel, ella tenía una voz preciosa y esos ojos avellana que lo hacían sentirse hecho de gelatina…además de esa piel suave y su aroma…Excelente Finn, Hormonas adolescentes 2 Cerebro 0, el joven suspiró y siguió fingiendo que escuchaba al señor Shue hablando sin parar en el salón del coro, aunque en realidad Finn continuaba repasando esa escena con Rachel en el pasillo…

_Por la mañana…_

- So…solo si Finn entra conmigo – dijo Rachel buscando la mirada de Finn.

- Yo… - dijo Finn titubeante

- "¿entrar con ella al club glee?" – dijo una voz en su cabeza – "piensa rápido galán"

- "pero yo en realidad no canto" – respondió el chico a la voz

- "Ok, tienes dos opciones, o entras al club o dejas que ELLA entre al club y pase horas y horas con Jesse 'te-robo-a-tu-chica' St. James"

- Claro – respondió Finn tomando la mano de Rachel – entraremos juntos

- No estoy seguro de que haya espacio para ti Hudson – dijo Jesse.

- Cielos es una lástima porque…Kurt – dijo Rachel pescando a su amigo al pasar – también quiere entrar, somos inseparables los 3 – la chica pasó el brazo por los hombros de Kurt sin soltar la mano de Finn - ¿no es así amigo?

- Ah…no comprendo que sucede aquí pero por tu mirada psicótica creo que te apoyare… - dijo Kurt

Y ¿A dónde lo había llevado su apoyo incondicional hacia Rachel? A estar sentado junto a ella en el club glee, en el lugar donde menos pensó terminar ese día, esa chica definitivamente le debía una, o por lo menos una buena explicación de cómo fue que Finn no soltó la mano de la chica hasta llegar al laboratorio de ciencias. Kurt acomodó su cabello y suspiró, la única ganancia en todo el asunto es que tendría información de primera mano en cuanto al triangulo amoroso Finn-Rachel-Jesse, todo parecía indicar que sería un drama de novela y con un poco de suerte podría ser que incluso hubiera alguna pelea entre los chicos, ahh que escenario más maravilloso… noche lluviosa y Finn y Jesse peleando a golpes por el amor de su amado…ehm amada, si amada.

-¿Ya te di las gracias por acompañarme? – preguntó Kurt a Mercedes que se encontraba a su derecha.

- Si – dijo con una la morena con una sonrisa – varias veces.

Después de haber sido "voluntariamente" reclutado para entrar al club glee, Kurt acudió inmediatamente a pedir el socorro de Mercedes, la cual se había convertido rápidamente en cómplice de sus fechorías.

-Hola Kurt – dijo la morena al verlo acercase - ¿Qué hay?

- Pues el pop ya no está de moda, nos uniremos al club glee y resulta que usar aerosol causa cáncer, lo de siempre.

- ¿Qué nos uniremos a qué? – Preguntó la chica cerrando su casillero - ¿el club glee?

- Mercedes, ¿te importa más el club glee que el cáncer? - dijo como quien no quiere la cosa – no puedo creerlo de ti, me decepcionas.

- ¡Hey hey! – gritó la chica al ver que Kurt emprendía la retirada - ¿en qué te metiste ahora?

- Mas bien en que NOS metió Rachel…

- Explícate cariño que estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia… - dijo con mirada amenazadora.

- Ok, ok, Jesse "soy-el-ken-que-todas-quieren" St. James seguía presionando a Rachel para que entrara al club glee con él, así que Rachel dijo que entraría sólo si Finn y yo entramos con ella, así que ahora somos parte del club glee…

- Y eso ¿en qué parte me incluye? – preguntó con una mano en la cintura.

- Pues…te incluye porque…eres mi amiga y no me dejaras pasar por esto solo – respondió Kurt con ojos de cachorro abandonado en una noche lluviosa.

- Ohhh bebe – dijo emprendiendo la retirada – no es mi problema

- Mercedes analízalo así – dijo bloqueándole el paso – Finn y Jesse peleando por Rachel 1 hora diaria…

- … - la morena pensó sus opciones durante algunos segundos

- ¿Y? – pregunto Kurt esperanzado

- De acuerdo – dijo levantando sus manos en signo de rendición – lo que hago por ti

- Lo haces por el chisme – implicó Kurt levantando una de sus perfectamente delineadas cejas – pero lo aprecio igual

- Si, si, si – dijo Mercedes sonriendo mientras Kurt la abrazaba – ahora solo hay que convencer a Tina.

_De vuelta en el salón del coro…_

Mercedes revisaba su manicura mientras el señor Shue continuaba un discurso en honor a Phil Collins que no parecía tener fin. La única que estaba completamente sonriente era Tina, lo cual le hizo recordar lo difícil que había sido convencerla de entrar al club…

-Tina – canturrearon Kurt y Mercedes mientras se acercaban a la oriental - ¿quieres entrar al club glee con nosotros?

- Si – respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Huh? De…de acuerdo - dijo Kurt sorprendió.

Así es, Tina Cohen Chang es una mujer de pocas palabras.

Finn suspiró y observó a Rachel, la pelinegra estaba completamente absorta en el discurso del señor Shue, sucedían tantas cosas dentro de sí mismo cuando la miraba detenidamente aunque precisamente en ese mismo momento también sucedían cosas fuera de sí mismo, como una extraña punzada en su cuello…

-Ouch… - exclamó Finn tocando su cuello.

-¡Excelente Finn! – dijo el Sr. Shue – me sorprende que seas el primer voluntario para cantar un solo, generalmente Jesse no deja que nadie cante antes que él.

- Que exagerado – dijo el aludido mientras todos los compañeros reían.

-Disculpe pero…no creo que…yo no quería…a veces yo… - balbuceaba Finn tratando de zafarse de la situación.

- Ve Sr. Shuester, es por eso que tengo que cantar primero – dijo Jesse caminando hacia el frente – no todos tenemos el talento o…la capacidad – dijo mirando a Finn – de cantar frente a un público.

- … - Rachel observo tanto a Jesse como a Finn.

- Hello de Lionel Ritchi - dijo el castaño tronándole los dedos al hombre del piano.

- Lo siento Jesse pero – dijo el maestro – estaba hablando de música funk…

- ¿Funk? – dijo el chico levantando sus cejas - ¿en qué clase de vecindario cree que vivimos? por favor

- Jesse la música funk no se trata de…

- No pienso hacer un numero funk señor Shuester, eso es tan de…los 90's.

- Jesse, comprende, tenemos que dominar diversos géneros para poder ganar, no podemos limitarnos a...

- ¿Sabe que Sr. Shue? Regresare cuando hablemos en serio – dijo el chico saliendo del salón.

- A eso se le llama desplante de diva – susurró Kurt en el oído de Rachel, la pelinegra tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse.

- De acuerdo – dijo el maestro observando al chico salir por la puerta – los demás continuaremos con el funk ¡Todos de pie!

_You got a real type of thing going down going down, getting down, there's a whole lot of rhythm goin' got a real type of thing going down going down, getting down, there's a whole lot of rhythm goin' round. _

Los chicos y las chicas seguían la melodía mientras observaban la letra en sus hojas. El alegre y animado ritmo funk comenzaba a rodearlos y a hacerlos mover sus pies junto con el beat.

_We want the funk, we want the funk. Give up the funk, gotta have that funk. We want the funk, we want the funk. Give up the funk, gotta have that funk. _

El señor Shue los animó a que pasaran al centro del salón, varios de ellos se resistieron al principio; Kurt se negaba a bajar hasta que Mercedes y Tina lo jalaron de ambos brazos. Rachel tomó la mano de Finn, lo cual hizo que de sorprendiera y cediera ante la fuerza de Rachel para avanzar con los demás del grupo.

_Na, na, na, nana, do, do, do, do, do, dodo ahhhhh! Na, na, na, nana, do, do, do, do, do, dodo ahhhhh! _

Britanny, Santana y Quiin ya se encontraban bailando en el centro del salón con Mike y Matt. El señor Shue se colocó al frente del grupo y comenzó a guiarlos con pasos sencillos que todos pudieran seguir.

_We gotta turn this mother out, we gotta turn this mother out, we gotta turn this mother out, we gotta turn this mother out. _

Finn batallaba un poco con los pasos lo que hizo reír a Rachel, Mercedes y Tina reían de los pasos de "rap" que Kurt estaba improvisando. El señor Shue indicó que giraran y todos comenzaron a girar sobre su pie derecho mientras marcaban los pasos con su pie izquierdo y levantaban las manos.

_Na, na, na, nana, do, do, do, do, do, dodo ahhhhh! Na, na, na, nana, do, do, do, do, do, dodo ahhhhh! _

Chicos y chicas movían las caderas al ritmo de la canción, Brittany y Santana chocaban sus caderas entre ellas al más puro estilo ago-go.

_You got a real type of thing going down going down, getting down, there's a whole lot of rhythm goin' round. You got a real type of thing going down going down, getting down, there's a whole lot of rhythm goin' round. _

El señor Shue les dio la indicación de que se mezclaran entre ellos y los chicos comenzaron a desplazarse por el salón, bailando con los demás compañeros, a pesar de no conocerse la música era tan fuerte y el ambiente tan bueno que todos sonreían y bailaban animados.

_We want the funk, we want the funk. Give up the funk, gotta have that funk. We want the funk, we want the funk. Give up the funk, gotta have that funk. _

Después de un solo de Mercedes que nadie esperaba, además de que nadie sabía que podía alcanzar esos tonos extra-terrenales. Todos los alumnos hicieron dos filas dejando un espacio al centro, cada uno de los chicos pasó por el centro haciendo pasos de su estilo particular. Con una nota alta de Mercedes la canción terminó y todos aplaudieron mientras recuperaban el aliento.

-¿Ven chicos? El funk es divertido – dijo el señor Shue secando su frente – ese fue un ejemplo de música Funk, lo que quiero pedirles es que busque su propio sonido, su propia música. Busquen algo que exprese como se sienten justo ahora. Los veo mañana.

Fuera en el pasillo, Rachel guardaba libros en su casillero cuando fue interceptada.

-Hola Rachel – dijo Jesse acercandosé a ella.

-Hola Jesse – respondió con desgana

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué tan triste? – dijo recargándose en el casillero junto al suyo - ¿tanto me extrañaste en la clase?

-Para empezar, no te extrañe – explicó Rachel mientras continuaba metiendo sus libros – y además la clase de funk fue muy…

-Shhhh – dijo el castaño colocando su índice sobre los labios de Rachel – sufriste por mí cariño, no intentes negarlo. Estás completamente loca por mí y lo sabes.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Rachel indignada – ¿Cómo te atreves…

-La pregunta aquí enana – dijo una voz maliciosa detrás de Jesse – es como te atreves **tú** a querer acaparar la atención de el chico más popular de toda McKinley

-Que gusto verte Santana – dijo el castaño encarando a la morena

-Hola Jesse – respondió la latina con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras que todo el club de Jesse-tómanos-porfavor se deshacía en risitas tontas.

-De hecho que gusto de verlas a todas chicas ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

-Solo queríamos hablar con Rachel, ¿cierto, chicas? – preguntó Santana al grupo de chicas que la acompañaba

-Sí, así es, oh jesse – respondieron varias de ellas.

-Yo...las dejo para que conversen – el castaño comenzó a caminar hacia atrás dejando a Rachel sola con su sequito de "futuras concubinas", si saben a lo que me refiero – no me gusta involucrarme en cosas de chicas.

-Adiós Jesse – dijo Santana abanicando sus pestañas.

-¡Adíos! ¡Llamame! ¡Estare sola en mi casa toda la tarde! ¡Oh Jesse! – balbucearon las chicas.

-Miren no sé de qué se trata esto pero… - comenzó a explicar Rachel.

-Alto ahí duendecito israelita – interrumpió Santana con una voz nada parecida a la que le dedicó a Jesse – no sé que tratas oscuras y perversas enseñadas por tu religión de enanos marcianos quieras echarle a Jesse, pero si quieres algo con él, tienes que hacer fila detrás de nosotras, y tal vez, solo tal vez considere el dejarte acercarte a él. El simple hecho de que hable contigo ¡lo hace perder estatus! Así que sí planeabas colgarte de su popularidad, la tienes muy difícil muñequita.

-¿Pero de qué rayos…

-Es hora de aprendas lo que cuesta seguir a Jesse St. James

Finalizó la morena mientras todas las demás porristas formaban un perímetro alrededor de Rachel. Solo en ese momento la pelinegra se percató de que todas las chicas traían un vaso con "Slushie" una bebida helada que vendían en el "7Eleven" que estaba cerca de la escuela. No tardó mucho en imaginarse que iba a suceder con todo el contenido de los vasos en cuanto a miro la cara maliciosa de Santana. Rachel cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe helado de los slushies…el cual…nunca llegó. Lo único que la hizo abrir los ojos fue el grito de Santan.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede? – gritó la porrista.

- …está…helado…

- Finn… - Rachel volteó al chico y lo encontró completamente empapado.

- Bueno – dijo Santana – puedes pedirle a tu amiga que te lo quite a lengüetazos, disfrútalo Franquentonto, esto no se terminó enana.

- Rachel ¿esta…

- Rachel ¿estás bien? – interrumpió Jesse – no puedo creer que las chicas hayan tratado de hacerte eso…

- ¿Estas bromeando? – preguntó Finn con voz molesta – ¡sabías exactamente lo que iba suceder!

- Nadie está hablando contigo pie-grande, Rachel déjame compen…

- Shhhh – dijo Finn poniendo su índice sobre los labios de Jesse – hay veces cariño, en que las personas no tienen el valor…o la capacidad suficiente, no hables más – habiendo recuperado su orgullo, tomó la mano de Rachel y emprendió la retirada – vamos Rachel.

Rachel estaba completamente impresionada por la forma en que Finn la había salvado del club "Oh Jesse hazme tuya aquí contra mi casillero" y del mismísimo Jesse"te tomó- en-el-piso-o-donde-sea" St. James. Los slushies debían estar sumamente helados y eso sin contar que son básicamente azúcar así que Finn debía estar muy, muy, incomodo.

-Finn, ¿no te arden los ojos? – preguntó Rachel deteniéndose.

-…Nou… - respondió el joven sin verla a los ojos.

- Finn…te están llorando los ojos – acusó Rachel apoyando sus manos en su cadera.

-…No es ciertou… - dijo con una voz muy chillona, si esa que haces cuando te pegaste en tu dedito, te duele mucho pero no lo quieres admitir.

- Hombres – suspiró Rachel tomando la mano de Finn y llevándolo en dirección a los jardines, para buscar una manguera.

-Déjame ver si entendí, Jesse busco a Rachel.

-Aha…

-Santana y la legión de "esclavas por Jesse" abordaron a Rachel y quisieron empaparla de Slushies…

-Aha…

- Y ¿Finn se interpuso?

- Aha

- Wow – dijo Mercedes.

- Que romántico… – dijo Tina – es como en la película de el guardaespaldas…

- ¿Y tú, donde estabas? ¿Por qué no ayudaste a Rachel? – preguntó Mercedes a Kurt

-Porque uno, traigo zapatos Prada y dos, estaba ocupado tomando nota de todo el chisme para traértelo cariño, ¿prefieres escucharlo de mí, o tener que entrar en el sitio web de Jacob?

-Digamos que tu versión es mejor – respondió Mercedes rodando los ojos.

-Ahí viene Rachel – se apresuró Kurt – recuerden, completa discreción.

- Hola chicos – saludó Rachel reuniéndose con ellos en el pasillo.

Despues unos segudos de silencio…

- And I-i-I will always love you-U-u-U - comenzaron a cantar los 3 entre carcajadas.

- Ya no puedo - dijo Mercedes recuperando el aire mientras seguía riendo.

- Bien – dijo Rachel mirando a Tina doblada en el piso de la risa – veo que Kurt ya les contó.

-Oh cariño – respondió Mercedes – casi nos hizo la dramatización.

- Me hubiera gustado ver eso – dijo Rachel con una sonrisa, antes de que pudiera decir nada más sonó la campana que los llamaba a la siguiente clase del día.

*Sonido de guitarra*

Rachel entró al aula acompañada de Mercedes, Kurt y Tina que reían y conversaban. Al ver a Finn, la chica lo saludo de lejos y le dedicó esa pequeña sonrisa que últimamente era exclusivamente para él.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer, but I'm still afraid to let it flow _

Las palabras se fueron formando en la garganta de Finn sin que se diera cuenta, ¿es una canción cursi? Sí, sí lo es. ¿Es una canción vieja? Pues sí, también es vieja. Pero, después de todo… ¿quien realmente entiende el amor?

_What started out as friendship has grow stronger, I only wish I have the strength to let it show _

La clase terminó y Finn alcanzó a la pelinegra en el pasillo, insistiendo en cargar sus libros por ella hasta la salida. Ella le sonrié y se sonroja, Finn camina sin saber si está igual de sonrojado que ella.

_Even if I wonder I'm keeping you in sight, you're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night _

El padre de Rachel la esperaba en el auto, así que no hay oportunidad de caminar juntos a casa, el joven la acompaña hasta el auto y recibe una mirada extraña por parte de su "casi futuro suegro". Al ver el auto alejarse y no pudo evitar suspirar.

_And I'm getting closer than I never thought I might _

Ya en casa, Finn peleaba con un libro de Física antes de darse por vencido y dejarse caer sobre la mesa del comedor. Su madre pasa y le revuelve el cabello. ¿Cómo llegar a Rachel? Tal vez era momento de aprender algo de Jesse "soy un imbécil" St. James…

La madre de Finn salió por unas horas, Finn aprovecho para descargar una pista de karaoke y practicar frente al espejo.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore, I forgot who I started fighting for _

Sabía que era muy, muy probable que fuera a ser un asco cantando, pero tenía que intentarlo, no soportaría que Jesse dijera, de nuevo, que no tenía el valor suficiente. Puede que no tuviera el talento, pero por lo menos hoy, tenía una motivación.

_Its time bring this ship in to the shore, go away in yours, forever _

No podía negar que sentía un poco de pena al hacer caras frente al espejo, al notar como su garganta se esforzaba por alcanzar un tono y como sus manos se movían al cantar, pero todo era…tan natural. Tal vez si podría cantar después de todo…

'_Cuz I can't fight this feeling anymore, I forgot who I started fighting for _

El sr. Shue sonreía, de hecho parecía satisfecho con la interpretación de Finn, aunque siendo sinceros, el señor Shue era lo que menos le interesaba a Finn en ese momento. Lo único importante era el brillo en los ojos de Rachel.

_Even if I have to crawl onto the floor, go crashing through your door _

El chico continuó cantando mientras caminaba frente a sus compañeros, Mercedes y Tina movían las manos al ritmo de la balada, mientras que Quiin sonreía mientras Sam la abrazaba. Después de tomar el valor necesario, emprendió su camino hacia la pelinegra.

La canción terminó y todos comenzaron a aplaudir, el señor Shue se levanto de su silla mientras aplaudía y se dirigió al grupo.

-¡De eso es de lo que estoy hablando chicos! Excelente interpretación Finn – dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Claro si no contamos con la inestabilidad de su voz y la pésima canción que elijió, suena como una 40 añera soltera, desesperada y atorada en los ochentas – dijo Jesse mientras reía - ¿tú qué opinas Rachel?

Solo en ese momento, todos se percataron de que Finn y Rachel estaban congelados, no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos y ninguno de los dos se movía, incluso comenzaron a preguntarse si alguno de los dos respiraba aun. El sonido del timbre de salida fue lo único que pudo romper el hechizo.

_Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore…_

Finn se dio cuenta en ese momento, de que tenía que hablar, había abierto su corazón a Rachel, había cantando frente a varias personas y se había quedado mirando a Rachel como si tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad cerebral, autismo patológico con retraso emocional o algo así (*). El pánico se apodero de Finn y lo único que pudo hacer fue correr hacia la salida.

-¡Finn espera! – dijo Rachel.

- Panico post-escenico, que patético – dijo Jesse observando la huida de Finn.

- Jesse deja de criticar a todos, y además el pánico post-escenico no existe – dijo el maestro – no olviden la tarea de esta semana. Nos vemos chicos.

Rachel intercambio una mirada rápida con Mercedes y Kurt y salió tras Finn. Lo busco por varios pasillos, no había rastro de él. Decidió como último recurso salir de la escuela y buscarlo en los alrededores. Lo encontró a unos metros de la escuela, caminando en círculos.

-Finn ¿estás bien? – pregunto con voz suave.

-Rachel… - dijo observándola de repente – yo…si, digo no, aunque sí pero…no sé, discúlpame.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué saliste así?

- Yo…no puedo creer que haya cantado eso frente a ti, frente a todos – explicó pasando una mano por su cabello – de seguro te pareció ridículo y…

- Fue hermoso – dijo Rachel con la mirada baja – nadie había cantado así para mí…nunca…

-gra-gracias…yo no pensé que…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó la chica mirándolo a los ojos – es… ¿es cierto lo que dice la canción?

- ah… - cualquier pensamiento coherente abandonó a Finn, no podía hablar, no podía moverse, su mente estaba completamente en blanco - …yo…

Rachel esperaba su respuesta cuando algo captó su atención, un auto negro con los vidrios ahumados que le pareció extrañamente familiar. Sabía que lo había visto…el punto era ¿Dónde?

-Veras… - dijo Finn tomando aire y aclarando su garganta – desde hace tiempo que yo… ¿sucede algo?

- Ese auto…ya sé donde lo ví – dijo Rachel – has estado pasando muy despacio por mi casa y varios días está aquí afuera de la escuela.

-Tal vez es un pervertido que viene a ver a las porristas – dijo Finn observando el auto.

-No lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar ahora – dijo Rachel caminando hacia el auto.

- ¡Rachel espera! – gritó Finn tratando de alcanzarla.

Estando a unos pasos del auto, la puerta se abrió, Rachel se detuvo en seco y Finn se coloco frente a ella por instinto. Una figura bajó del auto, era una mujer delgada, vestida elegantemente con un pantalón sastre color negro con finas rayas grises y una blusa blanca de seda, un collar de perlas adornaba su cuello y parte de su rostro estaba cubierta por unas gafas oscuras de marca.

-Tranquilo – dijo la mujer – no voy a dañar a Rachel

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Me ha estado siguiendo?

-Lo siento si te pareció sospechoso – dijo quitándose las gafas, su rostro era suave y amable – no sabía cómo acercarme a ti Rachel.

- ¿La conoces? – pregunto Finn

- Me conoció hace mucho – dijo extendiéndole su tarjeta a la joven – soy Emma Pilsbury, fui la agente y mejor amiga de Shelby, la madre de Rachel. Tenemos que hablar.

(*)El autismo patológico con retraso emocional obviamente no existe, y el termino "enfermedad cerebral" es una termino completamente equivocado. Me gradue de Psicología, creanme eso no existe XD

* * *

Hola hola!

1) Una disculpa (que raro de mí) por el tiempo que tarde en actualizar.

2) Espero que les haya gustado! Hoy estaba en mi trabajo (segundo día de trabajo XD), mi jefe no estuvo en todo el día, estaba sola y...el capítulo comenzó a fluir...creo que necesito decir "muy bien, me voy a concentrar en el trabajo y la escuela! :D" para que mi inspiración para escribir fanfics fluya, probablemente en trabajos finales actualize como loca u.u pero no prometo nada.

3) Gracias por esperarme!

4) Nos vemos en 6 meses mas XD naahh espero que no sea así.

5) Review!


	8. Capítulo 8: Todo lo que no sabía de ti

Disclaimer: Bla bla bla Glee no es mío bla bla bla

Capítulo 8

Todo lo que no sabía sobre ti.

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Me ha estado siguiendo?

-Lo siento si te pareció sospechoso – dijo quitándose las gafas, su rostro era suave y amable – no sabía cómo acercarme a ti Rachel.

- ¿La conoces? – pregunto Finn

- Me conoció hace mucho – dijo extendiéndole su tarjeta a la joven – soy Emma Pilsbury, fui la agente y mejor amiga de Shelby, la madre de Rachel. Tenemos que hablar.

Rachel se quedó completamente congelada en su lugar. ¿La agente de su madre? ¿Por qué venía a buscarla justo ahora? ¿Qué era lo que tenían que hablar? ¿Por qué no había simplemente tocado a la puerta de su casa y hablado con su padre? Todo era tan extraño, y la confuncion se reflejaba en su rostro por completo.

- Sé que esto suena muy extraño pero… - dijo Emma – hay cierta información que necesito discutir contigo.

- ¿Sucede algo? – dijo la voz del señor Shuester a espaldas de Finn - ¿es un familiar tuyo Rachel?

Los chicos voltearon a ver al maestro y se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar. El señor Shue se miraba serio y examinaba con la mirada a la pelirroja.

-No, en realidad no somos parientes – explico Emma al recién llegado – soy una vieja amiga de la madre de Rachel. Hay ciertos puntos del testamento que no se habían aclarado y venia a visitarla por ello.

-Esos temas puede discutirlos con su tutor legal señorita…

-Pilsbury – dijo extendiéndole su mano – soy Emma Pilsbury

-Mucho gusto señorita Pilsbury – dijo Will estrechando su mano – le voy a pedir que si tiene asuntos que hablar con Rachel la busque dentro del terreno de la escuela o en su domicilio, la manera en que llegó fue muy sospechosa y tenemos que ver por la seguridad de los chicos.

- Entiendo perfectamente – respondió Emma acomodando su corta melena tras su oreja – por favor háblame de tú, me siento muy extraña cuando me hablan de usted.

-Eh…yo…claro – dijo el maestro aclarándose la garganta.

-Bien creo que rompí suficientes reglas por un día – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa - ¿te parece si te busco mañana?

-Eh…yo…de acuerdo – dijo Rachel un poco insegura.

Finn, Rachel y el señor Shue emprendieron su camino hacia la escuela; Will le explicaba a Finn que no debía de hablar con extraños y lo importante que era que respetaran esa regla. Rachel se quedó un poco rezagada, lo cual Emma aprovecho para alcanzarla y decirle en voz baja.

-No le digas a tu padre que te busqué – dijo Emma en voz seria – no me dejará hablar contigo.

"**No le digas a tu padre que te busqué…. No le digas…que te busqué"**

Esa simple frase le dio vueltas en la cabeza durante toda la tarde. Rachel no encontraba una razón lógica para desconfiar de su padre. Necesitaba pensar seriamente en la aparición de Emma, tomó la llave que ocultaba en su cajón y se dirigió al sótano. Su padre obviamente trabajaría hasta tarde.

Rachel entró silenciosamente en el sótano, no se acostumbraba a entrar sin sentir temor. Inmediatamente se dirigió al piano, quitó la cubierta de madera y se sentó en el banco. En cuanto sus dedos entraron en contacto con el marfil de las teclas se sintió relajada. Sus manos se deslizaron por toda la extensión del teclado, creando el sonido como de una ola. No pudo evitar sonreí.

Cuando el sonido de la ola se desvanecía, sus dedos comenzaron a tocar la melodía desconocida que había nacido en su mente hacía unos días.

-_Daddy always said…these are the 88 keys to pain…and daddy always said dust off the hurt before it stains…_

Ahí estaba de nuevo…la melodía que le había llegado de la nada, ahora tenía una frase más, tal vez… con un poco de esfuerzo podría completarla…

_-But Daddy never said, that after this not much remains…_

Ahí estaba de nuevo…la melodía que le había llegado de la nada, ahora tenía una frase más, tal vez… con un poco de esfuerzo podría completarla… ¿conque verso podría continuar la letra?

"No le digas a tu padre que te busqué…."

Necesitaba sacarse eso de la cabeza y concentrarse en la música, la melodía estaba más o menso definida pero la letra…

"No le digas a tu padre que te busqué…. No le digas…que te busqué"

-Ah… - suspiró Rachel – creo que la letra tiene que venir sola.

La chica cerró la cubierta del teclado y se recargó sobre ella. Tenía que admitir que moría de curiosidad por saber que era lo que Emma quería que contarle sobre su madre. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había sabido a detalle como había ocurrido el asesinato. Tal vez, era hora de informarse acerca de ello. Rachel observó la habitación, no parecía haber periódicos a la vista, suspiró al ver todas las cajas en las que tendría que buscar. Al observar el reloj vio que tenía alrededor de 40 minutos para buscar, eso alcanzaría para revisar por lo menos 3 cajas.

-Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa – dijo Rachel mientras se dirigía resignadamente hacia la primera caja.

Juguetes viejos, ropa que su padre ya no usaba, discos, cosas que usualmente se puede uno encontrar en cajas viejas era todo lo que las dos primeras cajas de cartón tenían para ofrecer. La tercera caja, estaba sellada, justo como la bajaron del camión de la mudanza, no tenía etiquetas o letreros. Al girar completamente la caja, observó una serie de números separados por líneas en diagonal, los números estaban separados de dos en dos. Era una fecha.

-Y el Grammy es para – dijo la pelinegra mientras apartaba la caja y dejaba todo lo demás en su lugar – Rachel Berry, por encontrar la caja misteriosa.

La joven revisó la habitación para corroborar que todo estuviera en su lugar, en caso de que su padre entrara a la habitación. Rachel sabía que si su padre de daba cuenta de que había estado entrado al sótano a escondidas podría considerarse muerta.

Casi anochecía, cuando Rachel llevó la caja que había encontrado desde el sótano hasta su habitación. Había sido bastante cuidadosa de dejar todo en su lugar para que su padre no se diera cuenta de que había estado merodeando en el sótano. Si el solo entrar ahí estaba terminantemente dormido por su padre, no quería pensar en lo que haría si descubría que había sacado una caja de ahí.

La chica depositó la caja en el piso con sumo cuidado, parecía que no estaba sellada; Rachel contuvo la respiración y abrió la caja con cautela. El contenido de la caja no tenía mucho sentido al simple vista, pero al examinar los objetos fue descubriendo una botella casi vacía de perfume, un par de guantes satinados con una mancha de vino tinto, un cepillo para el cabello y múltiples recortes de periódico en los que mencionaban a su madre rompiendo records de ventas, el lanzamiento de un disco nuevo, una firma de autógrafos y otros recortes que podría tener cualquier fanático de la ahora difunta Shelby.

-Tiene que haber algo mas por aquí – dijo Rachel continuando con sus "excavación" – vaya…

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios al encontrarse con un vestido de seda azul rey, el escote de la espalda era algo atrevido, más, aún así estaba segura de que su madre debió haberse visto como una diosa en el. Se imagino a su madre caminando por una alfombra roja con cientos de fanáticos gritando su nombre, y al lado de ella iba su padre, sonriendo y mirando a su esposa con orgullo. Probablemente la llevaría del brazo y la llenaría de ánimos y elogios. La castaña levantó el vestido para ponerlo aparte y algo inmediatamente llamó su atención.

Un viejo álbum de fotos había estado resguardado debajo del vestido. Inmediatamente Rachel lo levantó y abrió la portada llena de expectación. Una adolescente le sonreía desde la primera página del álbum. Sin duda alguna se trataba de Shelby, sonriente y abrazada de una joven pelirroja, ambas portaban sacos negros y se encontraban frente a un letrero que decía "felicidades club de debate". En la siguiente foto las chicas estaban acompañadas por un joven, Rachel lo reconoció inmediatamente, era su padre. James usaba unas gafas de pasta gruesa, tenía toda la pinta de "Nerd".

-Quién lo iba a decir… - dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

El paso del tiempo era evidente en las siguientes fotos, Shelby y la pelirroja con togas de graduación, su madre y su padre juntos en un día de campo, su madre y (suponía que eran sus abuelos) de vacaciones, su padre entregando el anillo de compromiso, su madre en el club de teatro en la universidad y de nuevo apareció la pelirroja, de cierta forma le parecía conocida…

-¡Es Emma! – dijo la chica atando cabos.

Emma Pilsbury no solo había sido la representante de su madre, había sido su mejor amiga desde la preparatoria. Eso explicaba la razón de que Emma la hubiera buscado, era la hija de su mejor amiga y estaba interesada en saber exactamente como había muerto su madre. Bueno, ahora tenían algo en común…

Rachel dejó de lado el álbum y tomó un periódico que se encontraba doblado a la mitad. El periódico era una edición especial acerca de la muerte Shelby, además de que en la portada anunciaba una "línea de tiempo" de la vida de su madre. A pesar de ser solo papel, el número se sentía pesado en el centro, Rachel desdobló el periódico y se encontró con un VHS que tenía dos fechas en la etiqueta, una era el día de la muerte de su madre, la siguiente era de una semana después del concierto en el que falleció.

Rachel sacó el viejo reproductor rosado de debajo de su cama, lo conectó a la televisión y colocó el VHS en el reproductor. Sus manos temblaron al prender el aparato, la pantalla se tornó azul y la joven se dispuso a presionar el botón "Play"

-Vamos Rachel… - se dijo a sí misma – puede que encuentres respuestas…

El sonido del coche en la entrada de la casa la hizo salir del hipnótico estado en que se encontraba. Rachel observo el VHS una vez más y se mordió el labio. Apagó el televisor, escondió la caja debajo de su cama y bajó a la cocina al escuchar que su padre la llamaba. Las respuestas tendrán que esperar, por lo menos hasta después de la cena.

Más tarde, Rachel recogía los platos sucios de la cena y los acercaba para que su padre pudiera lavarlos.

-Gracias por la cena Pa, el espagueti te queda cada vez mejor.

-De nada cariño – respondió su padre mientras continuaba con su labor – algún día te heredaré el secreto de mi receta.

-Papá… - dijo con voz vacilante.

-Si Rachel – respondió su padre lavando la olla en la que había cocido la pasta.

-Yo…quiero saber más…acerca de mamá – ahí estaba, por fin lo había dicho

-Ya hemos hablado de ella cariño – respondió su padre con un suspiro.

-Lo sé pero…quiero saber más sobre…como murió…

-… - James soltó un suspiro y se quitó los guantes de goma – siéntate cariño.

Rachel se sentó en uno de los bancos de la barra, había imaginado infinidad de escenarios relacionados y no tenía la más mínima idea de cuál sería el resultado final.

-...Me enamoré a primera vista de Shelby, bueno podría decirse más bien la primera vez que la escuche…

Estábamos juntos en la preparatoria, yo había olvidado algunos libros en mi casillero y pase por el salón donde se reunía el club de música, en ese entonces la biblioteca estaba en remodelación así que el club de debates se reunía también en ese salón. Tu madre fue la primera en llegar y al verse sola en el salón se dirigió al piano inmediatamente. Ella comenzó a cantar y yo no pude hacer nada más que acercarme a ver de dónde provenía esa voz angelical.

Ella no supo que yo la veía hasta mucho después que se lo confesé. Tu madre se hizo famosa en la preparatoria cuando cantó en el concurso de talento, su mejor amiga aposto que no lo haría y, obviamente perdió. Shelby cantó frente a toda la escuela y todos cayeron a sus pies. No solo era hermosa, su voz era impresionante. Ella y yo ya éramos amigos, y yo estaba completamente enamorado de ella, a pesar de que todos los chicos de la preparatoria intentaron seducirla, cortejarla y demás, ella finalmente aceptó ser mi novia meses antes de la graduación.

Cuando terminamos él colegio, yo me inclinaba por la Arquitectura y ella recibió ofertas de becas completas en NYADA, Julliard y otras instituciones artísticas de mucho renombre, las rechazó todas. Shelby solo quería ser mi esposa. Después de casarnos, yo comencé a estudiar la carrera y tu madre trabajaba en un restaurante familiar donde cantaba en ocasiones. Su mejor amiga se había graduado de Derecho para ese entonces y no dudo en buscarla. Ella quería especializarse en el mundo del espectáculo, ya tenía algunos contactos en ese medio así que convenció a tu madre de grabar un demo.

La compañía disquera la contacto inmediatamente y ahí fue donde todo comenzó. Tu madre comenzó a ser conocida, la gente pedía su música en la radio, comenzó a salir en televisión, sus discos se vendían, cantaba en premiaciones y grandes espectáculos. Cuando anunció su embarazo, llegaron cientos de obsequios a la disquera. Todos amaban a Shelby.

Ella tenía cada vez más apretada su agenda, y tu y yo no éramos una prioridad.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Rachel dejando de sonreir – no…no entiendo…

-Tú no sabes cómo es ese mundo Rachel – dijo su padre con rostro serio – te exigen cada segundo de tu vida, le perteneces al publico…y a la disquera.

Giras, firmas de autógrafos, premiaciones…Shelby cada vez más se alejaba mas de nosotros, de su familia. Estabas creciendo y ella se lo perdía, nuestra relación no cabía en su horario, éramos estorbos para ella. Pase muchas noches en vela…esperando que volviera a casa, sabrá Dios de donde venia, a veces no me hablaba, a veces te ignoraba, a veces llegaba alcoholizada. Yo la ame tanto Rachel…no me malentiendas, aun la amo. Pero ese mundo…la música, eso fue lo que nos quito a tu madre, la fama la fue envolviendo hasta que…la perdí…la perdimos…

-No…no puede ser así Papá – Rachel sintió como lagrimas silenciosas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas – ella no…

-Rachel escúchame – dijo James tomándola por los hombros y con los ojos rojos por las lagrimas contenidas – tu madre estaba poseída por la fama, por la música y por el dinero, su muerte fue muy dolorosa pero…a veces…pienso que fue lo mejor…

Rachel se quedó helada, observó a su padre por unos instantes y se retiro a su habitación en silencio. James la observó marcharse, sabía que había destrudio la imagen que tenia de su madre, pero Rachel necesitaba saber la verdad, no fue una bala lo que los separo de Shelby, fue la música…

Rachel estaba acostada en su cama, sentía como si no pudiera moverse, sentía un entumecimiento en todo su cuerpo, era como estar suspendida en la nada. No sentía dolor, no sentía tristeza, incredulidad, no sentía nada… ¿podía ser cierto? ¿Su madre se había alejado así de su familia? ¿Su hija y su esposo no valieron nada para ella? De verdad… ¿de verdad fue un estorbo para su madre?

El coche de su padre se encendió y se alejó por la calle. Era raro que saliera tan tarde, pero en un momento como este…realmente no importaba. La joven se levanto y bajó al sótano.

La chica, recorrió la, ya conocida, habitación. Observó las cosas de su madre, cajas abandonadas y llenas de polvo. ¿Cómo habría sido si su madre siguiera con vida? ¿La ignoraría como aseguraba su padre? Después de recorrer la habitación, se sentó frente al piano, recorrió las teclas con los dedos y tocó unas cuantas notas.

Rachel consultó la hora en su reloj, las 11:00 pm, tenía que averiguar si lo que dijo su padre era cierto…La chica tomó la tarjeta de presentación que había dejado junto al teléfono y marcó el número que estaba escrito con caligrafía elegante.

-_¿Hola?_ – dijo la voz al teléfono

- ¿Emma?

-_ Si, ¿Quién habla?_

- Soy…Rachel… - de acuerdo ya le había llamado, y ¿ahora qué?

- _¡Rachel!_ – dijo Emma sorprendida – _que gusto que me llames, ¿Qué sucede?_

- Pues…yo-yo quisiera que nos viéramos para hablar – dijo un poco menos nerviosa – dijiste que querías hablar conmigo.

-_De acuerdo, ¿te parece que nos veamos en Breadstix?_

-Si, a las 4, tendré tiempo de llegar a casa antes que papá.

-Agendado – dijo Emma con voz cordial – te esperare ahí, y Rachel…

-¿Si?

_-Gracias por confiar en mí_ – dijo la pelirroja antes de cortar la llamada.

Rachel dejó el teléfono sobre el piano y posó sus dedos sobre el teclado, cerró sus ojos e inmediatamente sus dedos tocaron la melodía que cada vez se hacía más familiar para ella

-_Daddy always said…these are the 88 keys to pain…and daddy always said dust off the hurt before it stains…_

_-But Daddy never said, that after this not much remains…if only he taught her to play life, instead of shame…_

* * *

_Heeeeey! Hola hola, he leído sus mensajes y sus reviews, muchas gracias por el apoyo, muchas gracias por los ánimos y por su preocupación, tengo desde principios de año con este capitulo casi listo para publicar, lo único que faltaba era la plática entre Rachel y su padre, espero que les haya gustado y no prometo actualizar pronto pero haré lo posible, no importa si tardo un año en actualizar pero no dejare la historia a medias eso si! Muchos besos y abrazos y saludos y ponys y de todo n.n_


	9. Capítulo 9: Rumores que llevan a citas

**Disclaimer:** glee no es mío blablabla

Nota: No he visto de promsaurus en adelante, no sé nada de la nueva temporada así que si alguien murió o algo asi yo no lo sé, recuerden que mi fic es un universo alterno así que puedo hacer lo que quiera, ja!

**Capítulo 9**

Los rumores que llevan a citas equivocadas.

Rachel Berry es una adolescente con un secreto, un secreto aparte de que su madre fue una cantante famosa que, desgraciadamente, fue asesinada; y aparte de que tiene una llave para poder entrar a su sótano y además de que acaba de esconder una caja llena de recuerdos de su madre debajo de su cama….bueno es una adolescente con muchos secretos pero, el más importante de todos es que el día de hoy tiene una cita a las 4p.m. en Breadstix. La pelinegra había acordado verse con Emma Pillsbuy, la mejor amiga y ex-representante de Shelby, a escondidas de su padre.

Era un asunto sumamente delicado, su padre había tenido una plática con ella la noche anterior y los comentarios que hizo sobre Shelby no fueron muy alentadores: "_Ella tenía cada vez más apretada su agenda, y tú y yo no éramos una prioridad", "Estabas creciendo y ella se lo perdía", "éramos estorbos para ella" , "a veces te ignoraba, a veces llegaba alcoholizada", "tu madre estaba poseída por la fama, por la música y por el dinero"_; la chica realmente no sabía que esperar, tal vez desde el punto de vista de Emma…todo sería diferente, su corazón le decía que así tenía que ser, por otro lado su cerebro le decía que se prepara para lo peor. La incertidumbre era tanta que sabía que no podría poner atención a nada más durante el día, con un suspiro, Rachel tomó sus libros, cerró su casillero y se dirigió a clase de Algebra.

-…me está…evitando… - dijo Finn, quien tenía los últimos cinco minutos hablándole a Rachel y que, además, casi se queda sin dedos cuando Rachel cerro su casillero de golpe – pero… ¿Ahora que hice?

Un fondo negro y letras blancas que dicen "**Piano in the Dark**", ahh…es casi como si pudiera verlo en mi pantalla :D

Adolescentes van y vienen por los pasillos de McKinley, algunos van hacia el segundo periodo, otros toman objetos de sus casilleros, y otros como cierto chico alto de pantalón de mezclilla, camisa roja y chaleco verde buscan información de una fuente fidedigna.

-Hola chicas… - dijo Finn acercándose a Tina y Mercedes

-Hola Finn – respondió la asiática.

-Puedo…. ¿puedo hacerles una pregunta? – dijo el chico algo nervioso

-¿Qué podríamos responderte nosotras? – dijo Mercedes extrañada – de hecho creo que es la primera vez que hablas con nosotras en todo este fanfic…digo tiempo (¡Mercedes tiene razón!)

-Es una duda sobre…tu sabes…cosas de chicas… - respondió Finn apenado.

- Escucha Finn – dijo Tina poniéndole una mano en el hombro – los rumores son falsos, no todas las asiáticas tienen pechos pequeños

-… - tanto Finn como Mercedes observaron a Tina, quien al parecer hablaba completamente enserio.

-Creo que…no era eso lo que Finn quería preguntar cariño – dijo Mercedes cerrando su casillero lentamente.

-Ehh…gracias por el dato, lo tendré en mente – añadió Finn – saben creo que mejor lo buscare en internet.

-Podría apostar a que es un problema con Rachel – dijo Kurt acercándose a ellos por el pasillo – camina conmigo Romeo.

-… - Tina y Mercedes se observaron entre ellas e inmediatamente se colocaron a ambos lados de los chicos, ¿de verdad pensaron que se iban a perder de todo el cotilleo?

- ¿Qué sucede ahora? – preguntó Kurt – pensé que todo eran rosas y chocolates entre ustedes.

-No sé qué sucede – dijo Finn rascando su cabeza con una mano y metiendo la otra en la bolsa de su pantalón, como sucede siempre que está confundido o desorientado – hoy…me ha estado evitando toda la mañana, le hablé como por cinco minutos sin una sola respuesta, es como cuando juego "Call of Duty" pero mental, no tenía absolutamente nada enfrente…no entiendo que hice mal ahora.

-Puede que te esté ocultando algo… - dijo Tina pensativa.

-¿Tú crees? – preguntó Finn preocupado.

-Puede que solo este molesta por algo que hiciste o algo que NO hiciste – sugirió Mercedes – y déjame decirte bebe, que es peor cuando es algo que NO hiciste.

-Yo digo que Jesse St. James la está abrazando – dijo Kurt deteniéndose de pronto.

- Kurt por favor – dijo Finn deteniéndose junto a él – eso no me ayuda en nada.

- No es una sospecha – dijo señalando al frente – Jesse St. James ESTÁ abrazando a Rachel.

Al final del pasillo, justo frente a ellos Jesse "Soy-la-última-coca-cola-del-desierto" St. James tenía en sus brazos a cierta pelinegra judía. Rachel observó a Jesse y se dejó llevar por el pasillo con él.

-oh-por-dios… - dijo Mercedes observando a Rachel y luego a Tina

-Drama, drama, drama – respondió Tina mirando a Mercedes.

**Piano in the Dark**

-¿De qué se trató? – preguntaba Rachel mientras caminaba por el pasillo

Había terminado la clase de Algebra y no tenía la más mínima idea de que habían visto en los 50 minutos que duró la clase. Su mente siempre regresaba a la conversación con su padre y tratar de imaginar que diría Emma más tarde.

-No puedo creer que no apunte nada – dijo la pelinegra con pesar.

Al continuar su camino por el pasillo, se preparaba mentalmente para la siguiente clase, tal vez si tratara de mirar siempre la cara del maestro…o grabar su voz…Todos sus planes se vieron interrumpidos por una pared hecha de camisas de diseñador, bueno no era una pared de camisas, solo era una y dentro de la camisa estaba…

-¡Cuidado preciosa!

Con un rápido giro, Rachel se encontró con la cara completamente apoyada en un pecho que, siendo objetiva y completamente sincera, olía extremadamente bien, además de eso sentía el calor de unos brazos a su alrededor, ciertamente muy diferentes a los brazos de Finn.

-Tienes que ser cuidadosa, podrías arruinar tu talento – dijo el chico en voz baja.

-¿Je…Jesse? – pregunto Rachel aún contra su pecho.

-Lo bueno… - respondió Jesse dejando que la chica levantara la cabeza para que lo viera a la cara – es que estoy aquí para cuidarte…

-… - Rachel lo observo extrañada, cuando hablaba así…hasta sonaba…lindo…

-Ven - dijo soltándola y pasándole un brazo por los hombros – te acompañare a tu siguiente clase antes de que seas atacada por el Yeti.

-… - Rachel suspiró enfada mientras caminaban – sabía que tenías que volver a ser tú en algún momento, no pienso ir contigo a ningún lado – la chica quitó el brazo de Jesse y lo miró enfada – déjame en paz y deja en paz a Finn.

-Algún día Rachel, aceptaras salir conmigo – dijo acercando su rostro al de la pelinegra – y cuando te tenga…no te voy a dejar ir.

Con esa nota de despedida y un coqueto guiño se alejó Jesse "invado-tu-espacio-personal-cada-que-quiero-porque -se-que-te-gusta" St. James. Rachel suspiró enfadada y se fue en busca de Kurt, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

**Piano in the Dark**

-¡Finn! ¡Espera!

Gritaba Kurt por el patio de la escuela mientras perseguía a Finn. El joven iba sumamente molesto, triste y decepcionado, todo al mismo tiempo, Kurt trataba de alcanzarlo pero, dado que Finn es más alto, era muy difícil mantenerle el paso. Finalmente Finn entró en los vestidores del equipo de Football y Kurt se dio por vencido.

-¡Esta bien! – gritó Kurt molesto - ¡Hablaremos luego! Eso me pasa por querer ayudar – dijo el chico acomodado su saco de diseñador y dándose la vuelta para ir a su clase, el débil sonido de una guitarra llegaba de algún lugar del patio.

- Tal vez podrías ayudarnos a nosotros – dijo una voz amenazadora que hizo que Kurt se congelara en su lugar.

-Yo…no tengo tiempo caballeros – respondió Kurt nervioso observando a parte del equipo de Hockey frente a él.

-Ohh que pena – dijo el capitán "Stick" Nelson – pero es que de verdad necesitamos tu ayuda. Sujétenlo.

-Claro "Stick" – dijeron dos de sus gorilas con sonrisas burlonas.

-¿Que…que van a hacerme? – preguntó Kurt temblando.

-Veras Liberace – explicó "Stick" mientras el grupo avanzaba hacia un gran contenedor de basura.

-Mi amigo Joe perdió su reloj en el contenedor y necesitamos que lo busques.

-Un Rolex me imagino – dijo Kurt sarcásticamente

-Oh si, carísimo, así que tú vas a entrar a ese contenedor y te quedaras ahí hasta que lo encuentres.

-Algún día… - dijo Kurt observándolos con odio mientras lo levantaban en brazos – algún día todos ustedes trabajaran para mí.

-Seguro que sí, pero mientras tanto…

Kurt no supo que era lo que harían con él "mientras tanto" ya que "Stick" Nelson fue golpeado con un objeto de forma extraña, el chico volteo inmediatamente a su salvador.

-Déjenlo en paz – dijo Noah Puckerman – ya no tengo guitarra con que golpearlos a ustedes así que tendré que usar los puños.

Los dos chicos soltaron a Kurt y levantaron a su capitán de entre los restos de la guitarra de Puck. Mientras se llevaban a su líder, los chicos se cruzaron con Rachel que venía buscando a Kurt.

-¿Kurt estas bien? – pregunto tomando al joven del brazo.

-Si – dijo enderezando su ropa – Puckerman me ayudó, lo que me gustaría saber es… ¿Por qué?

-Yo… - respondió el chico de la Mohawk metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos – tu padre me ayudo el otro día con la policía y…sentí que te debía un favor.

-Gracias Puck… - dijo Kurt mientras el chico comenzaba a alejarse.

-¡Que no se te haga costumbre! – grito Noah mientras regresaba a la escuela.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien? – preguntó Rachel.

- Yo si – dijo mirándola con seriedad – tú eres la que está en problemas.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Rachel sorprendida -Yo ¿por qué? ¿Qué hice?

-Hay que vernos más tarde para tomar un café y hablarlo a detalle – propuso Kurt mientras regresaban al interior de la preparatoria.

-Yo…no puedo… - respondió la pelinegra – tengo un compromiso.

-No querrás decir que… ¿tienes una cita? – pregunto el chico.

-No puedo decirte nada al respecto ni a ti ni a nadie, no por ahora – dijo Rachel con seriedad.

-Oh Rachel… - dijo Kurt anonadado, la campana que anunciaba el segundo periodo los hizo apresurarse.

-¡Juro que te lo contare después! – dijo Rachel mientras corría hacia su clase.

-Tina tenía razón – dijo el divo mientras miraba a la pelinegra correr – Drama, drama, drama…

**Piano in the Dark**

-¿Entonces es cierto?

-Eso fue lo que escuche…

-¿Pero no salía con alguien más?

-Yo la escuche decir que nunca saldría con Jesse.

-Yo digo que ya cambió de opinión

-¿Ya le preguntaron a Jesse?

Casi todas las personas que Kurt alcanzó a escuchar por el pasillo hablaban de lo mismo "Al parecer, Rachel Berry tenía una cita con Jesse 'sabía-que-al-final-caerías-rendida-a-mis-pies' St. James".

-Déjame procesarlo todo – decía Mercedes mientras caminaba con Kurt y Tina hacia su siguiente clase - Le dijiste que se vieran más tarde…

- Si – respondió el chico.

- Y te dijo que no puede porque tiene un "compromiso".

- Si…

-Y no te dijo que era, de hecho dijo que no le puede decir a nadie…

-Si…

-Y la vimos abrazando a Jesse – añadió Tina.

-Entonces el rumor es cierto…Rachel tiene una cita con Jesse St. James… - dijo Mercedes sorprendida.

- Bueno dado que ustedes esparcieron el rumor en primer lugar…no se dé que se sorprenden – dijo Kurt observando a las dos chicas.

-Sh sh sh – dijo Mercedes moviendo su dedo índice frente a la car de Kurt – detalles.

-Alguien tiene que decírselo a Finn – opinó la oriental.

-Cierto… - dijo Kurt con un suspiro.

-Suerte Kurt – dijeron Tina y Mercedes al unísono antes de dejar a Kurt solo en el pasillo.

- Lo que me gano por mantenerlas informadas – se quejó el joven al verlas alejarse rápidamente.

**Piano in the Dark**

Ok, el procedimiento sería rápido y sin dolor: llegar, decirle a Finn que Rachel tenía una cita con Jesse y preparar la cámara del celular por si Finn molía a golpes a Jesse…bueno eso si incluía dolor…

-Finn… - dijo Kurt alcanzando al joven por el pasillo – tenemos que hablar…

-Voy a partirle la cara… - dijo Finn sin observar a Kurt.

-… - Kurt lo miro extrañado – siento que nos estamos saltando un paso… ¿Qué suce…Oh…

A unos cuantos pasos de ellos, se encontraba Jacob Ben Israel entrevistando a Jesse, quien alegremente confirmaba que ese día tendría una cita con Rachel. Al ser preguntado qué tan "ardiente" sería la cita, Jesse observó a Finn y le sonrió pícaramente a Jacob declarando que no podía revelar información que no fuera apta para todo público.

-¡Hubba-Hubba! – dijo Jacob moviendo sus cejas frente a la cámara – veamos qué opina Finn Hudson, a quien sus chicas lo han dejado varias veces por Jesse "chilly-willy" St. James

-…- Finn observó cómo se acercaban Jesse, Jacob y el camarógrafo justo entonces…todo se volvió negro.

**Piano in the Dark**

- ¿Suspendido? ¿Es en serio?

- Fue lo que escuche – dijo Britanny metiendo sus libros en el casillero y sacando un caja de arena para gato – golpeó a Jacob y lo dejó desmayado en el piso.

- ¿Pero porque quería golpear a Jacob? – dijo Santana observando la arena para gato - ¿es arena para gato?

- Si – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa – no tiene nicotina, no sabes lo que batalle para conseguirla, pero ¡no me cambies de tema! El golpe en realidad era para Jesse solo que Jacob se puse en medio por accidente y ahora tiene un ojo morado.

- Hmmm – dijo Santana colocándose brillo en los labios – no sabía que Finn se atrevería a dar un golpe…eso lo hace…interesante…

- ¿Saldrás con él? – pregunto Brit conspiradoramente – creí que le gustaba Berry.

- Pero si ella saldrá con Jesse, nada le impide provocarle algo de celos, de hecho podríamos salir las dos con él – respondió Santana con un guiño mientras comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo.

- No puedo – respondió la rubia un poco triste – tengo que lograr que Lord Tubbington deje de fumar, hoy empezaré con la desintoxicación, habrá mucho drama en mi casa hoy.

- No será igual de divertido sin ti – dijo Santana con una mueca.

- Míralo – señalo Brit deteniéndose frente a la oficina del director Figgins – ahí está, deberías aprovechar.

- Hmm… - Santana lo observo unos momentos y se acomodó su uniforme de porrista antes de dirigirse a él.

- Ve por él tigre – la animó la rubia antes de continuar su camino.

Santana, entró a la sala de espera del director Figgins y se encontró con Finn sentado en una de las incomodas sillas junto a la pared. Parecía como si el mundo se hubiera acabado para el chico, su cabeza recargada en la pared, su cara de "oh dios soy tan joven para morir" y los ojos cerrados, si un reo estuviera esperando su turno para la silla eléctrica probablemente se hubiera visto más animado que Finn, al menos en la opinión de Santana.

- Hola Rocky – dijo la morena antes de sentarse junto a Finn en la sala de espera.

- ¿Qué quieres Santana? – preguntó Finn sin abrir los ojos.

- Escuche que te suspendieron – dijo cruzando la pierna.

- El director aún no habla conmigo pero es lo más seguro – dijo Finn suspirando y mirando por fin a Santana – ¿me vas a decir que quieres o solo vienes a reírte de mí?

- Tranquilo vaquero – respondió la chica con una sonrisa coqueta – solo quería… - Santana posó su mano en el muslo de Finn - venir a ofrecerte un poco de…consuelo…supe lo de Berry.

-¿Y eso a ti en que te afecta?

- Escucha, tengo una inclinación por los hombres rudos una camisa a cuadros y que sepa dar un golpe a otro hombre y ahí me tienes lista para la acción.

- Pero mi camisa no es…

- Lo importante aquí chico rudo – explicó Santana un poco exasperada – es que hoy cenaras conmigo en Breadstix, lo que suceda de ahí…no te lo puedo explicar aquí, no es PG-13… ¿si me entiendes?

- Pero…

- Hablas demasiado cariño – la porrista se levantó de su asiento y le dio un beso en la mejilla – te miro más tarde cosa sexy.

-… - Finn observó en silencio como Santana se alejaba.

Rachel iba a tener una cita con Jesse, había golpeado a Jacob y lo había dejado inconsciente en el piso, iba a ser suspendido y…había conseguido una cita con Santana…ha sido uno de los días más raros en McKingley para Finn, el más raro para Brittany fue una ocasión en que trató de ordeñar una cebra en el salón de cocina pero esa es una historia muy diferente.

**Piano in the Dark**

Hora: 4:00 pm

Lugar: Breadstix, Mesa No. 8

Estado emocional: Completa y absoluta ansiedad.

- Me alegro mucho de que vinieras Rachel – dijo Emma con una gran sonrisa – no sabes lo mucho que te pareces a Shelby…

-…gracias… - respondió tímidamente – ¿va a hablarme de mamá?

- Claro que sí, pero háblame de "tú" por favor, quiero que me tengas confianza.

- De acuerdo…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? – preguntó Emma acomodando su cabello tras su oreja.

- Todo – dijo la pelinegra sin poder evitarlo – quiero saberlo todo desde el principio, como era durante la escuela, como fue que se hizo famosa, como eran sus giras, como…como fue que… - en ese momento la voz le falló a Rachel – como fue que murió y…y si en verdad…nos quería.

- Rachel mírame – suplicó Emma – eras todo el mundo para Shelby, tú y tu padre, lo eran lo más importante para ella en ningún momento lo dudes.

- … - Rachel permaneció en silencio, las palabras de su padre daban vueltas a su alrededor.

- El principio… - dijo la pelirroja recargándose en el respaldo del asiento y observando el paisaje por la ventana – Shelby era tímida, hermosa, talentosa pero muy, muy tímida.

Nosotras nos conocimos porque el club de debate tuvo que hacer las juntas en el salón de música, ya que la biblioteca estaba siendo remodelada. Un día que llegué antes de la hora, los chicos del club Glee estaban saliendo y tu madre esperó a que todos se fueran para entrar al salón a escondidas. Cuando vio que estaba sola, se sentó frente al piano y comenzó a tocar una melodía, cuando empezó a cantar me quedé anonadada. Su voz era impresionante.

Cuando terminó de cantar, no pude evitar aplaudir, me acerque sonriendo y le pregunte su nombre, le dije que cantaba hermosamente y le hice mil preguntas, tu madre obviamente se asustó y creo que casi sale corriendo. Ya que me calmé un poco me presenté y evité hacer tantas preguntas. Nos hicimos amigas rápidamente, generalmente yo era la que más hablaba pero poco a poco tu madre fue saliendo de su cascaron.

Yo me di cuenta de que uno de mis compañeros del club de debate estaba enamorado de Shelby y se lo dije, ella no me creyó, apostamos sobre si la invitaría a la Graduación de Segundo, ella decía que yo estaba loca, yo aposté a que sí lo haría. Yo gané y Shelby cantó frente a toda la escuela en la graduación de segundo.

-¿Quién…quien era el chico que la invito a la graduación? – preguntó Rachel mientras el mesero le servía más café a Emma y otra limonada a Rachel.

-James, tu papá – respondió la pelirroja mientras revolvía su café – nunca fuimos muy cercanos pero estábamos juntos en el club.

A partir de la graduación, Shelby se volvió increíblemente popular en la escuela, todos estaban impresionados con su voz, cuando llegó la graduación tenía muchos pretendientes pero tu padre por fin tomo el valor y le pidió ser su novia. Desde entonces no se separaron.

-Mi padre me hablo sobre eso – dijo Rachel sonriendo, hasta ahora todo iba bien, la siguiente….era la parte importante.

-Durante el colegio nos distanciamos un poco, yo estaba concentrada en entrar a la escuela de leyes. No sé si James te comentó, Shelby trabajó en un restaurante como cantante después de que se casaron, en ese entonces yo ya estaba especializándome en el mundo del espectáculo y tenía algunos contactos.

Uno de mis amigos del colegio me dijo que la disquera, con la que trabajo ahora, estaba buscando una voz nueva, querían un nuevo ídolo, alguien que lograra atrapar al público e inmediatamente pensé en Shelby, ella al principio no quería hacerlo. Seguía siendo un poco tímida y además no quería descuidar su matrimonio, pero en el fondo, moría de ganas por intentarlo. Entre tu padre y yo logramos convencerla, grabó un demo y fue cuando todo inició.

El éxito de Shelby fue rotundo, teníamos la agenda a tope, entrevistas, presentaciones, apariciones especiales, inauguraciones, cualquier evento que te puedas imaginar, todos querían a Shelby. James acompañaba a tu madre a casi todos lados, eran raras las ocasiones en que tu padre no iba con nosotras a algún lado.

Cuando anunció que estaba embarazada, todos sus fans estaban emocionados, le enviaban obsequios de todo tipo. Los primeros 3 meses solo asistió a entrevistas y limito mucho sus presentaciones, después de ahí se quedó en casa y se dedicó básicamente a componer. Actuó como juez invitado en algunos programas, pero no hizo nada que la fatigara mucho. Tu padre la cuidaba como si estuviera hecha de porcelana.

-Igual que como lo hace conmigo – dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

-Me imagino – dijo Emma tomando un poco más de café – cuando naciste, se ausento de toda actividad por un año. En ese año aprovechamos para planear el disco nuevo y su regreso a los escenarios. El lanzamiento del disco superó todas las expectativas, incluso rompió varios records, los boletos para la gira se agotaron de inmediato. Los fans extrañaban a Shelby y ella los extrañaba a ellos.

A pesar de estar ocupada con las giras, siempre te llevaba con ella, tu padre se comenzó a alejar un poco. Shelby no me hablaba sobre su relación con tu padre, pero se notaba que algo andaba mal, tú tenías apenas dos añitos. Casi para el final de la gira, parecía que Shelby y James se había reconciliado, nos acompañó a los conciertos que serían aquí en los Estados Unidos, acabábamos de volver de Tailandia.

Todo se miraba bien entre tus padres pero, sé que había algo que preocupaba a Shelby, nunca me dijo que era pero yo sé que había algo. Comenzó a preocuparse mucho por la seguridad en los conciertos y presentaciones y nunca iba a ningún lado sin la escolta. A pesar de la seguridad…en el último concierto…

-…-Rachel sostuvo el aliento, sabía perfectamente que había sucedido en el último concierto.

-Alguien logró burlar la seguridad del estadio…metieron un rifle de francotirador y…y asesinó a Shelby, frente a todos los que estábamos presentes, incluyéndote. Se registró todo el estadio, se hizo un análisis de la bala, se buscó el rifle, se entrevistó a toda la seguridad se investigaron todos los detalles de tu casa, la disquera, mi departamento, el trabajo de tu padre, buscamos hasta por debajo de las piedras y…nunca encontramos al culpable….

-… - esa era la parte que su padre no le había contado, un francotirador en el concierto…un sujeto anónimo que había cambiado su vida.

-Lamentablemente la investigación se cerró hace años – dijo Emma tomando uno de los platos de pay de manzana que el mesero acaba de llevar – escucha Rachel, eres lo único que me queda de mi mejor amiga, al verte siento como si mirara a Shelby, quiero ayudarte, apoyarte, ser tu amiga si me lo permites. Shelby casi cumple su sueño, ahora quisiera ayudarte a cumplir el tuyo, dime, ¿Cuál es tu sueño? ¿Qué buscas Rachel?

-… - Eso era algo que Rachel no esperaba, de hecho…ella tenía la misma duda, ¿cuál es su sueño? - …yo…

-Creo que pregunte algo muy difícil – dijo Emma sonriendo – empecemos por lo básico, cuéntame que te gusta hacer, como son tus amigos, lo que tú quieras, quiero escucharlo todo.

Rachel sonrió, era difícil no contagiarse de la energía de Emma. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a narrarle acerca de su niñez, los libros que le gustaban, la escuela, un poco de Finn y Kurt, como fue que estuvo en la cárcel…es broma solo quería saber si estaban leyendo con atención.

-Kurt suena como alguien interesante, ¿qué hay de ese chico del que me hablabas?

-¿Finn? – preguntó sintiendo como se ruborizaba.

-Ohhh…alguien se puso roja… - dijo Emma volviendo a sonreír – recuérdame regresar a ese tema, yo digo el otro, el que te molesta.

-¿Jesse? – En que momento había hablado de Jesse, ni siquiera yo lo sé, Rachel decidió que más tarde tomaría a su sub-consiente y lo castigaría en una esquina por hablar de cosas sin razón - pues…ammm…es apuesto, no lo voy a negar, pero se siente la 9na maravilla del mundo es engreído, prepotente, grosero

-¿Lindo?

-Lindo e insoportable – dijo Rachel girando sus ojos.

-Pero piensas que es lindo – dijo Emma recargando su barbilla en sus mano derecha,

-¿Qué? – dijo Rachel sorprendida – yo no…

- Oh si lo hiciste – dijo Emma mientras reía, su risa era cristalina y contagiosa – y dime, ¿que más te gusta? ¿no te llama la atención la música?

-…Yo…no había pensado en ello, nunca me he acercado a la música en realidad – en ese momento sintió que, a pesar de lo compresiva que parecía ser, tal vez Emma considerara tonto o se burlara de que su padre le había prohibido cualquier contacto con la música.

-Sabes, la disquera para la que trabajo hara próximamente un concurso de canto y composición, si te interesa o conoces a alguien que le interese puedes comentarle, de hecho estoy en la ciudad con el pretexto de dar el anuncio en las preparatorias de Ohio, aunque mi objetivo era buscarte.

Un concurso de canto…inmediatamente la pelinegra se visualizó en un escenario, bañada por las luces y los gritos de los fans, la adrenalina correa por sus venas, todo era perfecto…hasta que escucho el sonido de un disparo.

-Oh de verdad discúlpeme – dijo Emma que se encontraba de pie.

-No se preocupe – dijo el mesero con el que tropezó, mientras el chico levantaba los trozos de vidrio de dos vasos que cayeron por culpa de Emma.

-Rachel iré por mi portafolio, ahí tengo más información del concurso por si te interesa.

-Sabes se está haciendo tarde y tengo que irme – dijo Rachel observando la hora en su reloj de pulso.

-Te llevare a tu casa entonces – dijo Emma sonriendo

-De acuerdo solo…iré al…amm tocador.

-Iré a pagar la cuenta, te veo afuera – respondió Emma con una risita comprensiva.

Había encontrado a una nueva amiga, alguien con quien podía hablar abiertamente sobre su madre. Rachel no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al verse al espejo, toda la preocupación y la ansiedad que sintió durante el día habían quedado atrás y ahora todo era tranquilidad. Lo del concurso sonaba algo peligroso, entrar significaría que tendría que cantar, igual no perdia nada con comentárselo a Kurt tal vez él podría…

-Comenzare a pensar que lo haces a propósito preciosa – dijo una voz conocida y aterciopelada.

-… - Rachel observo la persona con la que chocó al salir del tocador y sintió que la calma se esfumaba – hola Jesse.

-Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, casi pensaría que estamos predes… ¡hey! ¿A dónde vas?

-No pienso quedarme a escuchar que es mi destino y que eres el único hombre para mí sobre la tierra solo porque sabes combinar ropa de diseñador – dijo Rachel alejándose – tengo suficiente con soportarte en la escuela, adiós Jesse.

-¡Preciosa espera! – dijo Jesse siguiéndola, el chico le cedió el paso coquetamente a una mesera y continuó su persecución. Alcanzó a Rachel en la puerta y la abrió para que pasara, aparte de todo tenía que ser caballeroso, ¡que sujeto más insoportable! – así que admites que se combinar mi ropa, eso es un punto bueno para mí.

-Si tú lo dices – respondió la pelinegra mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Ves? Los rumores eran ciertos – dijo una voz sensual a espaldas de Rachel.

-Ya veo… - dijo Finn mirándolos a ambos.

-¿Pueden quitarse de la puerta? – preguntó Santana colgándose del brazo de Finn – interrumpen nuestra cita.

-¿Cita? – dijo Rachel mirando a Finn a los ojos.

-Sí, algo así como lo que tienen tú y este intento de homo sajiens – respondió Finn molesto.

-Homo sapiens – corrigió Rachel.

-Rachel – dijo Emma uniéndose al grupo – no te encontraba, ya pagué la cuenta, no pensé que hubiéramos comido tan poco, ¿son tus amigos?

-Algo asi – respondió Rachel sin dejar de mirar a Finn.

-Hola, mucho gusto – dijo Jesse extendiéndole su mano a Emma – soy Jesse St. James, soy amigo de Rachel.

-Emma Pillsbury – dijo la peliroja estrechando su mano.

-Bueno damas, me retiro, tengo que regresar a cenar con dos hermosas damas, alias mi mama y mi abuela – dijo sonriéndole a todos – nos vemos chicos, mucho gusto de nuevo srita. Pillsbury.

-Mucho gusto Jesse ¿Nos vamos Rachel? – preguntó Emma.

-Sí, no quiero seguir interrumpiendo la cita de Finn.

-Vamos, mi auto está en la parte de atrás – dijo Emma guardando sus lentes oscuros en su bolso. Las dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la parte de atrás del restaurante.

-¡Rachel espera! – gritó Finn siguiéndolas.

-¡Finn! ¿Qué hay de nuestra cita? – dijo Santana golpeando el piso con el pie – ¡no pienso quedarme aquí plantada!

-¡Rachel! - dijo llegando a ella y tomando su mano apresuradamente – Rachel, por favor espera.

-¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Emma observando a Finn.

-Está bien, te alcanzo en un momento – respondió Rachel con la mirada baja.

-¿Segura? – dijo la pelirroja preocupada.

-Sí, todo está bien Emma.

-De acuerdo, si me necesitas estaré aquí cerca – Emma le dedico una última mirada desconfiada a Finn y se dirigió a su auto.

-Rachel yo…yo pensé…todos dijeron…Jesse y tú – el joven no sabía por dónde comenzar a explicar.

-¿Todos dijeron qué? ¿De qué estas hablando? – dijo Rachel poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

-Hubo un rumor en la escuela, de que tu ibas a tener una cita con Jesse, incluso lo entrevistaron y él dijo que era cierto… - dijo Finn metiendo sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón.

-¿Desde cuándo a crees en lo que dice Jesse St. James?

-… - Finn se quedó helado, Rachel tenía razón, había reaccionado sin pensar…Hormonas adolescentes 2 Cerebro 0.

-No puedo creer que hayas creido en los rumores antes de preguntarme a mí que sucedía…

-Estuviste rara todo el día, además de que lo vi abrazándote y los vi juntos afuera del restaurante…

-¡Claro y todo eso justifica que tengas una cita con Santana!

-Rachel escúchame… - dijo tratando de acercarse.

-¡No! – gritó Rachel empujándolo – no eres tan diferente de Quinn después de todo ¡Ni siquiera sé porque estamos discutiendo esto si no somos una pareja!

Rachel se dio la vuelta y corrió al auto de Emma, Finn se quedó observándola completamente desesperanzado. Nunca se percató de que Santana estaba detrás de él, hasta que la morena le tomo el brazo y le dijo suavemente.

-Ella tiene razón, ustedes no son una pareja asi que lo que hagas conmigo no es de su incumbencia – la morena se relamio los labios – ahora Romeo dime, ¿vamos a cenar o no?

Emma estaba preocupada por Rachel, la pobre se había quedado helada al ver al chico alto con la porrista y según recordaba Finn era su amigo, tendría que preguntarle durante el camino a casa. La mujer detuvo sus pasos al ver que varios chicos estaban frente a su auto, decorándolo con lo que parecían ser huevos frescos.

-¿Se les perdió la clase de manualidades chicos? – pregunto Emma cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué pasa pelirroja? ¿No le gusta nuestra obra de arte? – pregunto uno de los chicos.

-Miren todos ustedes son menores de edad, así que a menos que quieran que llame a la policía y le diga que unos chicos drogados lanzaron huevos a mi auto pensando que eran polvos mágicos yo me iría en este momento.

-Pero no estamos drogados…. – dijo otro de los chicos.

-La policía no sabe eso, pero con que lo sospechen les harán miles de pruebas y llamaran a su escuela y a sus padres, revisaran sus cuartos y pasaran la noche en la comandancia, así que ¿se irán o llamo de una vez?

-Vámonos chicos, esta chica ruda no sabe apreciar el arte - los chicos se retiraron con cara de aburridos dejando sola a Emma con el desastre.

-¿Cómo se supone que limpiare esto? – dijo Emma con un suspiro.

-Nunca había visto a alguien manejar así a esos chicos – dijo una voz masculina a su costado izquierdo – soy Will Shuester, ya nos habíamos visto antes.

-Oh cierto, usted es el profesor de Rachel – dijo Emma estrechando la mano que el maestro le ofrecía – vine a tomar un café con Rachel y este fue mi premio.

-Viéndolo por el lado positivo, acaban de arrojar los huevos y podemos quitarlo sin dañar el auto. Necesitaremos toallas, agua tibia y vinagre blanco – dijo el maestro arremangando su camisa – lo primero es quitar las cascaras con las manos.

-Usted...no tiene que ayudarme – dijo apenada – no quiero retrasarlo, alguien debe de estarlo esperando en el restaurante.

-Venia por unas costillas para llevar, tengo una cita con unos exámenes en casa, y dado que vivo solo me sorprendería mucho que hubiera alguien esperándome dentro del restaurante – dijo Will con una sonrisa.

-En ese caso – dijo Emma quitándose su saco – haremos lo siguiente, limpiamos mi auto y te invito esas costillas, ¿te molesta si te hablo de tú?

-Si esas costillas van acompañadas de unas cervezas no tendría inconveniente en que me tutearas – respondió con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Tienes un trato – dijo Emma correspondiendo la sonrisa.

Rachel se acercó al auto de Emma y la miró acompañada del señor Shue y de uno de los chefs que les dejaba una cubeta con agua, una botella con algo cristalino y varias toallas.

-¿Qué le paso al auto? – preguntó Rachel llegando a ellos – oh, hola señor Shue.

-Hola Rachel – respondió Will – unos chicos de la preparatoria Carmell tiraron huevos sobre el carro de Emma y esto tiene que limpiarse inmediatamente o dañara la pintura.

-Entiendo – la chica revisó su reloj – es tarde y me preocupa que llegue mi padre, me iré caminando a casa Emma.

-De acuerdo, discúlpame Rachel – dijo Emma abrazándola – espero podamos salir de nuevo. Mañana tengo una conferencia en tu escuela, asi que te veo ahí.

-Muy bien – dijo la pelinegra con una débil sonrisa – nos vemos mañana, nos vemos señor Shue.

-Adios Rachel, ve con cuidado.

La chica dejo a los dos adultos encargándose del auto de Emma. Se sentía algo de química a su alrededor, la siguiente vez que se vieran le preguntaría a Emma al respecto, tal vez podrían hablar de cosas de chicas, saber el punto de una adulta sería interesante. Seria genial tener un poco de música para caminar a casa, pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida.

En la parada del autobús había un chico, con ropa de diseñador que se miraba, lamentablemente, muy conocido. El joven sonrió a l verla acercase.

-¿No podía terminar el día de hoy sin toparme contigo de nuevo? – exclamó Rachel exasperada.

-Exasperarte es mejor que nada – dijo bajando de la banca – ¿qué paso allá atrás con Finn? Según yo ustedes salían y lo vi llegar con Santana.

-No es de tu incumbencia, ni si quiera somos amigos – dijo Rachel tratando de irse.

-¡Oye espera! ¿Te hice algo? – preguntó bloqueando su camino – entiendo porque pie grande me odia, pero tú, ni siquiera me has dado la oportunidad de ser tu amigo.

-Yo… - ahora que lo mencionaba…era cierto, él había sido grosero con ella en la clase de español, pero así era Jesse con todos…

-Sal conmigo un día, a donde tú quieras, solo con la intención de ser amigos – Jesse hizo su mejor imitación de la cara un patito bebe que estaba a punto de ser tragado por un cocodrilo - ¿sí?

Por la mente de la chica pasaron varias imágenes, Finn con ella en la bañera, Finn riendo en clase, Finn, Finn…Finn y Santana…

-De acuerdo – respondió Rachel con voz decidida – saldré contigo Jesse.

El chico casi salta de la felicidad, su cara se ilumino de una forma bastante adorable, le tomo la mano derecha y la besó.

-Juro, que no te arrepentirás preciosa…

Hola!

Bueno que puedo decir, tenía realmente mucho sin escribir y he de confesar que este capítulo lo comencé a escribir desde octubre del año pasado y por fin lo termine, obviamente dado que lo están leyendo n.n" Muchisimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, leo todos y cada uno, algunos casi me hacen llorar, hare mi mejor esfuerzo por cumplir sus expectativas. Bueno no prometeré escribir pronto, pero si les puedo asegurar que terminare la historia, todo está en mi loca cabecita, lo único es que pueda plasmarlo jejeje. Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
